That's My Girl
by bingbick
Summary: Zabrina knows that she has to protect Harry from her father. A story of a girl who learned love, and three men that taught her how.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Disobeying the rules can be so tempting, especially when it's related to love. The thrill of meeting in private, expecting to get caught, the mixed emotions you feel whenever you think about them, the fact that you have to keep your relationship a secret, and the overall joy you feel when you know that your significant other feels the same way as you do. When two enemies fall in love, and their hatred turns to love and care, nothing can be stronger than that.

An angel and a devil's eyes met, and they instantly fell in love. They knew they were bound to no good, and that good and bad cannot come together, but the yearn to see each other one more time got the best of them. From then on their feelings grew deeper, and they fell in love more and more as the days, hours, minutes, and seconds passed by. A new life was the result of their love, and it was something no one had ever seen before.

Who would've known something could be so beautiful yet so repulsive at the same time? She was so good but yet so deliciously bad. Her presence was intimidating; her words were soothing. Her appearance was beyond word's explanation and no discovered language could express her design. She was loved by all who learned to be bad, and no one in this world had skipped that lesson.

Now this creature fell in love with another creature, a werewolf. They also felt the same love as her parents had felt, and they were more than happy to prove it to each other. They bore another beautiful creature, and this one was even more beautiful than the first.

The years passed and their bloodline grew wider as the generation continued. The baby boy fell in love with a pixie. Their child met a fairy. The creature met a centaur, and so on so forth. Finally, all the creatures anyone can name, the discovered and hidden, were all part of this one baby girl.

Athena Marie was the definition of perfection. Her features were beyond beautiful; her knowledge was worth more than the world. All she was missing was someone to love her just as her ancestors had loved each other.

Finally, fate gave in, and gave her a wizard. By her last year at Hogwarts, everyone knew about their relationship. They had exceptional grades, attractive appearances, and everything about them seemed so perfect. The Head Boy and Head Girl were an indestructible couple.

She had light auburn hair that came down to her waist. She was pale and quite slim. Her eyes were deep purple; her lips were red, almost like blood. She had a soft voice, and the words she spoke flowed like a song. Her eyes would sparkle whenever she found something interesting.

He had dark features: dark hair, dark eyes, and dark atmosphere. His skin was pale, paler than hers. His charming words got him away with anything and his handsome face was no disturbance to that. His dark eyes would always look back at yours whenever he talked to you.

They made love, but the Head Boy abandoned the Girl, for he loved something else much more. Although she was devastated, she gave birth to a baby girl. She hid her in a muggle orphanage a few weeks after her birth; she had to make sure her lover didn't know about the child. Alone and depressed, she lived on her own, waiting for him to come back someday.

One day, she was upstairs in her room, looking at her old photographs she took with him, when she heard someone call her name. She recognized his voice in an instant, and ran downstairs.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello! This is my first fanfiction, so I may be a little (okay very) bad at writing. There may be some/many grammatical errors overall, spelling errors, and whatnot. I apologize in advance. Please review because I'd love to read your advice and improve my writing. The prologue and this chapter is pretty short, but I promise, this story isn't over yet. There are more chapters to come, some are extremely long and some are ridiculously short. Until then, please enjoy and (again) review!

 **Chapter 1**

She was out playing on the snow, so Lupin had some time to prepare. He wanted to make this birthday special for her. He placed the cake on the table. It was tiramisu, her favorite.

"Zabrina, it's getting dark!"

She came in panting. Her cheeks were rosy because of the cold weather outside. She took off her white gloves and placed them on a counter near the front door. Her shoes were wet because of the snow, but she didn't seem to care. Lupin helped her take her navy coat off. He took her hat as well, and placed them both on a rack. He covered her eyes and led her to the kitchen. Zabrina didn't know what was going on, but kept walking because her father led her. When he released her, she opened her eyes and was speechless. Her favorite cake was on the table; it had nine candles. On top on the kitchen counter, there was a long sign saying "Happy Birthday" in various colors. It wasn't much, but she still loved it all the same.

Her smile got even bigger when Lupin came down with a small box wrapped in purple wrapping paper. There was a card on the box, but she was more interested in what was in the box. She gently opened the lid. There was a bracelet inside. It was made up of black strings braided together and had a small ruby in the middle. It was something her father could never afford.

"Dad, this is so pretty! I love it, but how did you-"

"Since this is your ninth birthday, I thought I should get you something special. Don't worry about how I got it. An old friend of mine made it just for you."

She hugged him and he gently kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him with her sparkling, deep purple eyes. Oh, how much he loved her. He would do anything for her, anything for his precious little girl.

"I love you Dad."

"I love you, too."

He smiled at her and she smiled back.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** This chapter's longer! YAY! I tried this horizontal line thing but I failed...hahahhahahaha SORRY WE LEARN FROM OUR MISTAKES. This horizontal line will not appear on the next chapter. Just saying.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"You're going to have so much fun there."

"I wish you can come with me."

Lupin chuckled. "I wish so, too."

The Hogwarts Express gave a loud whistle, telling all students to come aboard.

"It's time to say goodbye now."

"I'm going to miss you, Dad."

"I'll write often, I promise."

Zabrina kissed him lightly on the cheek, picked up her luggage, and waved goodbye. He waved back as he saw her little girl get on the train.

If only James were here, he would be beside him, waving to his dear Harry as well. He would hit him on the back and say, "I bet my boy's gonna be the first one to take five points from Gryffindor." They would laugh and argue about which house their kids would get into. If only James were here…

Zabrina was looking around for a place to sit. Everyone was jumping around, running all over the place, and no one seemed to notice her walk by. She saw a cart full of girls; they were talking about each other's shoes and whatnot.

"So I told Daddy to get me another pair of shoes. You know, the ones with sparkling gems on-"

"Oh! You mean the silver ones?"

"Yes! Daddy said no, and I had to beg him for two whole days until he finally gave in! I'm wearing them right now!"

Zabrina passed. The next few carts were just as boring as the first one. The girls were talking about new clothes and something about "summer love" and the boys were talking about Quidditch.

She saw a cart that was pretty empty. It only had three people in it, two boys and one girl. The girl had bushy hair and large front teeth. One of the boys had red hair and freckles. He put something in his mouth but spit it out almost immediately and made a disgusted face. The other boy laughed. This one wore glasses and had messy hair. She noticed the scar on his forehead. She was just about to enter when she heard a loud noise coming from another cart.

She walked towards the cart, trying to be as quiet as possible. She stood in front of the door and saw quite a lot of people in it. There was a girl who honestly looked like a pug. It wasn't even one of those cute pugs; she looked like one of those really ugly pugs. Beside her sat a very good-looking colored boy. Next to him was a large boy who looked three times heavier than her own bodyweight. In front of him was another boy just as large. Beside him sat a boy with blond hair. It was slicked back and it looked so neat and shiny; it was the exact hair that Zabrina insisted Lupin not to get. He had a smirk on his face and said something. Everyone started to laugh.

The blond boy looked at her. He stared at her for a moment and said something. She couldn't hear what he said. Then the girl who looked like a pug opened the cart door.

"Come in," she said in an annoyed tone.

Zabrina stepped in.

"What's your name?" the dark boy asked her.

"Zabrina."

"Well Zabrina, what are you doing standing up? Sit." The blond boy ordered her.

She sat in between the blond and one of the large guys. She was extremely uncomfortable but tried not to show it.

"So Zabrina, are your parents both wizards?" the blond boy asked.

"Um…yes, I think so."

"What do you mean 'I think so'?"

"I only live with my dad, and he's a wizard. I'm not sure about my mom though; Dad never told me about her."

"Well, she seems like a pureblood. There's no way a mudblood would have that hair and eye color." The pug girl stated.

"A mudblood?" Zabrina asked.

"A wizard or witch with non-magical parents. Didn't your father-"

"No, I know what a mudblood is. It's just shocking to see a person like you call another such a name." she cut the blond off. She was irritated by the fact that someone called a wizard with muggle parents a "mudblood" so naturally. She already had bad feelings for the blond and the pug girl.

"Excuse me?" the blond said.

"I don't think we've introduced ourselves," the pug girl said, "I'm Pansy Parkinson and this is Blaise," she pointed towards the good-looking guy. She continued "This is Crabbe," she pointed at one of the large boys, "and Goyle," the other large boy. "Now this is Draco, Draco Malfoy."

She didn't dare point at the blond, if anything she introduced him as if he was royalty. She also emphasized on his last name, "Malfoy." Draco seemed pleased with this and gave a satisfactory nod to Pansy. Pansy blushed.

Zabrina rolled her eyes.

Before Draco got a chance to say anything, the train stopped and everyone seemed to be getting off. She didn't care whether or not she made a good first impression. She didn't like the way Draco was treating others, and how he demanded to be treated back. She also wasn't very pleased with the way the others, mostly Pansy Parkinson, were treating him. She left the cart and made her way out.

* * *

As soon as she exited the train, she saw a huge man standing near her. He was yelling,

"First years! First years over here!"

He had a weird accent, but she could still understand most of the words he was saying. At least, she thought she did. She slowly walked towards his direction, and so did all the other first years. She also saw Harry Potter with his red-headed friend walk with the crowd. They entered the castle. The huge man told them to wait here. Everyone was talking about the famous Harry Potter and that he came to this school. Then she heard the familiar voice,

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Oh dear, here we go again. He was trying to befriend Harry Potter. She no longer cared about Draco, and she was glad when a teacher finally showed up and led them to another room.

They entered a grand hall. It was dazzling with lights, the smell of food excited the red-head boy she saw earlier. She could hear him jump already. They were instructed to line in alphabetical order, and they did so. The teacher who led the first years called each student by name and put on a hat on their heads. The hat said a name, and they were to sit with the people who were also designated into that "name". Each name was called a House, and there were four Houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. The bushy-haired girl she saw earlier was sent to Gryffindor. She was looking at the house tables when she heard,

"Zabrina Lupin."

Her eyes locked with the Headmaster's for a split second.

She looked up and quietly walked towards the teacher. She didn't know which house she was to be in, and she didn't really care. All she wanted to do was go to bed by now. The hat was placed on her head, and she heard its voice.

" _Ah, you again! Hm…I don't remember her like this…No…You are slightly different from her…I see…"_

She ignored whatever the hat said to himself and wished that it would hurry up.

" _Trust me, I want to get this over with just as much you do."_

Did this hat just read her mind? She forgot about everything Dad told her about the Sorting Hat. She wasn't exactly interested in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, which narrowed her down to two options: Gryffindor and-

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted.

There was a large cheer at a table. She walked towards her designated table and shook hands with many people. They welcomed her to their house and told her that this is the best house out of the four. She was about to question that when she saw Draco Malfoy coming her way. He had that smirk on his face and shook hands with the others, too. He stood in front of her and their eyes locked.

"So we meet again," He maintained his smirk.

Zabrina ignored him and looked to her right. She met the dark boy she sat with earlier; she forgot his name already. It started with a B... Branon? Brian? Br-

"Blaise," Malfoy said. That's his name, Blaise. "When will his speech end?"

"It'll end soon," he replied quietly.

"I think I can learn the entire muggle history before this is over." Malfoy sneered.

Everyone around him giggled. Finally the speech ended, and they could eat. The students were talking, laughing, or listening to Malfoy's precious words. She couldn't reach the pudding, which was close to Blaise, but she didn't want to ask for help. Blaise finally saw her struggle to get the pudding, and he moved the plate closer to her.

Pansy saw this and moved closer to Malfoy.

"Do you want some pudding, Draco?"

Draco noticed Zabrina about to get the pudding.

"Yes, thank you Pansy."

Pansy was about to reach for the pudding when Zabrina dumped it all on her plate. Although the dish was re-filled almost instantly, Pansy looked as if she was about to scream.

"Hey, look! Zabrina took all the pudding so I could have a fresh helping. Thank you." Malfoy said as Pansy forced a smile and gave him the plate.

"Why is he such a big deal?" Zabrina looked up at Blaise.

Blaise looked at her with disbelief. "Hasn't your Father ever told you?"

Zabrina shook her head.

"Draco's family is rich. Everyone in the Wizarding world knows that, so almost everyone acts nice to him so they can have some profit from him. He knows their plan, and abuses their kindness."

"That doesn't sound right. Someone should tell him to stop being a-"

"I know you don't like it, and trust me, I'm not that pleased with it either. He may be hard to put up with, but you've just got to learn to live with it. No one's ever stood up to a Malfoy since the beginning of their generation. That is, until you and Potter showed up. It wasn't technically standing up to him, but it was a little different than what he's used to. He's probably really mad at you right now."

"Well then, sucks for him."

"If you're planning to have a peaceful year at Hogwarts, then I suggest you at least live with his way of…order. He is a powerful family's son. Remember that at least for your father's sake."

"It's not like he's gonna fire him or anything."

"Oh trust me, he'll do everything to gain respect."

Zabrina sighed and looked at Malfoy's direction. Parkinson was feeding him pudding as Malfoy continued on his story. Crabbe and Goyle sat next to him, and their faces were blank. It was clear that they didn't understand half of what Malfoy was talking about, so they just waited until everyone started laughing so they could join in as well.

Zabrina sighed and quietly went back to her pudding.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hello! I'm back with an okay-length chapter. The chapters from now on will be about this length, so please excuse my first two chapters (prologue and chapter 1). Please enjoy and review!

 _WWWWW_

Chapter 3

After the feast, Zabrina and the other first-year Slytherins were lead to their Common Room and dorms. They went into a dungeon which was called the Slytherin Common Room. Zabrina looked around and saw nothing that caught her eye. The room was dark and not entirely attractive, but she let it pass. It was better than blinding colors such as red or yellow.

They were lead to their dorms, and Zabrina wasn't very pleased when she saw Parkinson walking in front of her. She opened the door and saw five beds. She was looking for her bed, and saw her luggage next to one. She sat down on it, jumped in it a little, and stayed still again.

"Zabrina!" Pansy looked shocked.

"Yes?"

"You're…with us?"

"Yes." Zabrina looked around.

There was one girl who looked like a girl version of Crabbe. She was large, and had curly medium-length hair. There was a black cat on her bed. There was another girl with hair so blond it looked grey. She had a thin pin on her hair to neatly place her bangs out of her face. She was the prettiest out of the four. The other one had short hair, like a guy's hair, and looked a little scary.

"Zabrina eh?" The large girl pointed out. She had a strange accent, although a little different from the man who led the first years to the castle. "I'm Millicent, Millicent Bulstrode."

"I'm Daphne Greengrass," the blonde came up to her and raised her hand. Zabrina shook it awkwardly.

"People call me Tracey Davis, so I expect you to do so as well." The last one told her without even looking at Zabrina.

"And I'm Pansy Parkinson," Parkinson smiled "just so you know."

The four looked at Zabrina, waiting for her introduction.

"Zabrina," she said "Zabrina Lupin."

"Where'd you get that?" Daphne asked Zabrina. She was pointing at her bracelet.

"My dad gave it to me for my ninth birthday. I had it on ever since." Zabrina replied. Pansy snorted.

"Aw, our Zabrina-weena got a present from her daddy! Did daddy give you any other presents?"

"Actually, this is the only present I've ever gotten from my dad." Zabrina gently touched her ruby.

"You've only gotten one present in your entire life?" Parkinson seemed shocked.

"Yes, is that wrong?"

"Well, not exactly, but why?" Parkinson was a little softer now, as if she pitied her.

"I don't want my dad to waste his money."

"Buying presents isn't wasting money. It's showing how much you love the other person." Daphne said sadly. "Doesn't your father love you?"

"There are many other ways to show love," Zabrina said "even without spending money."

"Oh, you poor child!" Parkinson made an exaggerated sad face and fanned herself. "You must be so miserable! How are you a pureblood?"

"Oh, you're a pureblood too?" Daphne asked.

"I think so. My dad is, and I don't know about my mom."

"Don't they live together?"

"I live with my dad, but he never mentioned to me about my mom." Zabrina looked around and saw four pitying faces looking back.

"Anyways, so the rest of you have owls?" Zabrina quickly tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, except for Millicent. Yours is an owl, too?"

"Yeah," she looked at her cage with her white owl in it. She got him at a pet shop at Diagon Alley with her dad, and he bought him. He also bought all of the other school supplies with his own money. He said not to worry about it and that he earned the money himself.

"What's her name?" Daphne asked.

"It's his," Zabrina corrected, "and his name is Nyx."

"This is Royes," Pansy placed the cage on her bed with great effort.

"Mine's Indigo," Daphne smiled.

"What about yours, Tracey?" Parkinson asked.

Tracey looked up, rolled her eyes, and said "Hermes."

"Can we please go to bed now?" Millicent yawned. "We can still have this talk tomorrow."

The rest agreed and got ready for bed. Zabrina lay down, and saw the crescent moon shining outside. Her bed was nearest to the window, and was at the very back of the room. Daphne was to her left, and beside hers was Millicent's, which was right next to the front door. In front of Millicent was Parkinson, and beside her was Tracey. The dark room's only source of light came from Zabrina's window. Zabrina wouldn't be able to sleep that night if it weren't for the moonlight entering the room.

 _WWWWW_

Zabrina was the first one to wake up. For a moment, she thought she was at home, waking up to her dad's snores. But she wasn't home, and it was Parkinson that woke her. She rolled her eyes and looked at the clock; it was half-past six. She wanted to get some more sleep, but apparently somebody refused to sleep quietly. She decided to go wash herself and go down to the Common Room.

When she went down, she saw someone sitting on a couch. She walked towards the figure, and saw blond shiny hair. She kept staring at him; she honestly didn't know what to do. She didn't want to go back upstairs, but she also disliked having him as her only company. After a long debate with herself, she decided to go back up. Just as she was about to turn, Malfoy turned around. He seemed startled at first, but quickly hid it.

"Have you come to admire me already? Who would've known you'd be so in love with me?" Malfoy sneered.

"As if, Malfoy." Zabrina rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Because I can," Malfoy said, "what are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me."

"I already told you. I came here because I can. Now answer my question."

Zabrina ignored him. She wasn't going to talk to him until he answered her question properly.

There was a long silence. Malfoy didn't dare back down, and Zabrina could do this all day if she had to. Finally Mafloy rolled his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep. Now why are you here?"

"Why couldn't you sleep? Did his royal highness forget his teddy bear at home?" Zabrina said.

"No, I couldn't sleep because Crabbe and Goyle's snores were about to break the walls."

Zabrina had to give in all effort to hide her laugh. "Same here."

Malfoy looked up. "You can hear Crabbe and Goyle's sno-"

"No, but I can hear Parkinson's, and hers are louder than the Sorting Hat."

Draco laughed. "I bet Crabbe and Goyle are louder."

Before she could say anything, Blaise came downstairs. He saw her, then Malfoy, then her again.

"Hey Blaise," Draco finally saw him.

"Draco." Blaise nodded.

Zabrina was debating whether she should say something to Blaise, but what could she say?

"Zabrina, aren't you coming?" Blaise asked.

"To where?"

"To breakfast you bloody-"

"That's enough," Blaise cut Malfoy off.

"Oh yeah, sure." Zabrina followed the two Slytherins to the Great Hall.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hello! A short chapter. Sorry. Please review!

 _WWWWW_

Chapter 4

"Good morning," Daphne said.

"Hello," Zabrina replied.

"Can I sit here?"

"Yeah," Zabrina went moved a little so Daphne had enough room to sit.

"So, how was your night?"

"It was good until I woke up."

Daphne giggled. "Me too."

Daphne and Zabrina were talking about Parkinson's sleeping habits when hundreds of owls started flying into the Great Hall. They would flap their wings and drop something off, mostly the Daily Prophet, and leave.

"Hey look," Daphne said and pointed on the Prophet, "Harry Potter's on the front page."

"Well of course he is. He's the Wizarding world's most loved child." Malfoy cut in. "Everyone would want to know about our precious Boy Who Lived."

 _WWWWW_

Most of the classes were spent by introducing each other. They said their names and a little something about themselves.

"I'm Millicent Bulstrode, and I like to eat-"

"No need to state the obvious," Draco sneered and so did everyone else.

Millicent sat down and Tracey patted her back.

"Tracey Davis," she glared at Draco, "don't even try blondie."

Daphne kept staring at Tracey with sad eyes until she sat down.

"Not you, I mean him." Tracey whispered and Daphne finally smiled.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass, and my favorite color is Indigo." Daphne said when it was her turn.

"Is that why you named your owl Indigo?" Zabrina whispered.

"Yeah," Daphne smiled, "and it's a pretty name."

"I'm Zabrina Lupin," Zabrina stood up at her turn, "and I'm not fond of loud sleepers."

Her roommates, besides Parkinson, giggled.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," Malfoy stood up and adjusted his school robes, "and I'm a Malfoy."

Parkinson was the only one who clapped.

 _WWWWW_

When classes ended, Zabrina went down to the Common Room. There wasn't any homework, so she decided to write a letter to her dad. She was about halfway through her letter when Blaise entered the room. He sat on a sofa across the one Zabrina was sitting on, and took out his textbook, quill, and parchment. Zabrina decided to finish her letter later, and took out her textbook as well. She scanned the letters and tried to act as if she was reading it.

"What are you reading?"

"My Transfiguration textbook," Zabrina looked up from her book. Blaise was looking right back at her.

Before Blaise could reply, someone else came in. Malfoy and his two bodyguards stepped in, laughing over one of Malfoy's jokes. Malfoy went straight up to Blaise and took a seat next to him. Crabbe and Goyle stood behind him.

"Blaise, I-"

"Not now Draco, I'm doing my homework."

Draco made a how-dare-you-not-let-me-start-my-story-face and slouched in his seat. He crossed his arms for even stronger effect. If Blaise continued his homework, Malfoy was going to throw a tantrum. Blaise completely ignored the warning signals and concentrated on his homework. He looked up to see why Malfoy was so quiet, and noticed the seriousness in his posture.

"Go on," Blaise said as he rolled his eyes.

Draco smirked and continued his story. It was quite a tale, but Zabrina thought that witnessing Malfoy's tantrums would be much more interesting. Blaise pretended to listen as he finished his homework. Zabrina went back to her textbook.

A little after Malfoy left for dinner, Blaise was packing up to go as well.

"By the way," Blaise said before the left the room, "that's your Potions book."

Zabrina looked at the cover to see. He was right. She buried her head in the book.

"Aren't you coming for dinner Zabrina?" Daphne asked as she noticed Zabrina becoming one with a book.

"I can't go." Zabrina gloomed.

"Why? Are you sick?" Daphne stood next to her.

"I have just been a disgrace to my House name." Zabrina didn't move.

"I do that all the time. Now let's go already!" Daphne whined and almost dragged Zabrina out of the Common Room.

Zabrina's plan was to sit as far away from Blaise as possible, but Daphne insisted they sit in their usual seats. She sat next to Blaise who acted like her book accident never happened.

 _WWWWW_

Zabrina sat back down in her seat after dinner and finished her letter. She packed her bag, went up to her room and took Nyx out of his cage.

"Give this to Dad." She said and he flew off from her window.

Nyx was a grey owl and had matching silver eyes. He was quiet and barely made a sound, but he came whenever Zabrina called him and did what he was told to do.

She saw Daphne come in and she sat on her bed.

"So, how was your first day?" Daphne broke the awkward silence.

"It was alright, yours?"

"It was okay." Daphne got off her bed and sat on Zabrina's.

"Do you want a jellybean?"

"Okay."

Daphne opened the box to Berite Bott's Every Flavor Beans and gave her one. Zabrina was relieved when she got a nice flavor.

Daphne tried one but made all effort not to spit it out. "What is this?" she checked the back of the box. "Soap? Soap? Why would they make soap flavored beans?"

Daphne kept trying. She was determined to have a delicious flavor and see Zabrina try a bad one. Zabrina took one out and put it in her mouth. This was her ninth bean, and the one Daphne just had was her fourteenth.

Zabrina almost spit out hers. She took the box from Daphne and checked the back. "I just had dirt!"

Daphne laughed. "I had apple!" she smiled and took the box. "I think we should save these for later."

Zabrina and Daphne got ready for bed a little early so they could sleep before Parkinson came in. They closed their eyes before Parkinson entered the room with the two other roommates, and they luckily fell asleep before Parkinson got ready for bed.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Could this be? Another update? In such a short time? Yes, and I'm more than delighted to post this chapter. This will be one of my favorites, but I don't know if it'll be yours (I hope it will). Enjoy and review (please)!

 _WWWWW_

 **Chapter 5**

Zabrina sat on her usual seat and finished up her homework. Blaise and Malfoy came into the room, along with Malfoy's two blockheads. Zabrina took out her Transfiguration textbook and began to scan the words. They sat on the couch in front of Zabrina.

"What are you going to do on Christmas Break?" Blaise asked.

"I'm going back home. My family and I are probably going to-"

"I didn't ask you Draco. I asked Zabrina."

Draco crumpled his face and glared at Blaise.

"I would like to hear Draco's story. Go on." Zabrina went back to her book.

Draco smirked and continued his story. "We're thinking about going to Paris this year. Father owns a place there."

"What about you Zabrina?" Blaise ignored Malfoy's story and kept his attention on Zabrina.

"I'm probably going home as well."

"What will you do there?" Blaise was more interested in Zabrina's story than all of Draco's put together. Draco kept glaring at Blaise, then Zabrina, then back at Blaise.

"I'll spend it with my Dad." Zabrina smiled to herself as she thought about last Christmas, and the one before that, and the one before that, and all the way until she could remember. They always spent Christmas the same way, like a tradition. She found herself smiling, and buried her nose in her textbook.

"How about you?" Zabrina asked Blaise.

Blaise shrugged. "We barely do anything for Christmas. Father's out, and so is Mum. They do leave a decent gift on the kitchen table, but that's it."

"At least you get a gift," Zabrina felt like she should comfort him.

Not spending Christmas with her Dad would be something unbearable for her. She could feel his excitement to spend Christmas together through his letters.

"You don't get anything for Christmas?" the shocked look on Draco's face was priceless.

"I don't want my dad to waste money." Zabrina shrugged. It was the heart that mattered, and she knew her dad was having problems since she was eight.

Blaise and Draco both seemed speechless. They didn't expect that answer from her, especially Draco. He already made up seven jokes to throw at her, but now was not the time. She seemed so…poor. He felt sorry for her.

Zabrina stared at them for a minute, memorizing their "thinking faces". She knew they felt some sort of pity for her, because Draco looked like he was going to cry any moment.

"I don't mind though," she said "I don't want one anyways."

The two kept staring at her.

"Will you please stop? It's not a big deal." Zabrina packed her bag and marched to her room.

 _WWWWW_

Zabrina spent her Christmas break just like she did every year. Her dad set up the tree, and looked for the decorations. They were always in the same place, under the couch, but he always forgets. While he was desperately searching for that box, Zabrina was filling two large mugs with her world-famous hot cocoa. She added two marshmallows, some whip cream, and sprinkled cocoa powder on top. She sprinkled her dad's with coffee, just the way he liked it.

She set the drinks on living room table to cool as Lupin finally found the decorations. He placed them beside the tree and opened the box. Zabrina walked up and started decorating next to her dad. She hung the crystal balls as Lupin twirled the lights around the tree. Finally, Lupin lifted her off her feet and she placed the golden star on the top of the tree. He admired it for a moment and reached for his hot cocoa. He took a sip and closed his eyes. Zabrina did the same.

After they finished their drinks, they went to the kitchen to start baking. Lupin always got flour all over the place whenever he tried to pour it into the bowl. Zabrina added all the dry ingredients, then the wet ones. They stirred together, and laughed as they smeared flour on each other's face. After they finished stirring, Zabrina neatly spread the cookie dough, and they cut out all different kinds of shapes with a cookie cutter. There were triangles, circles, butterflies, dinosaurs, hats, monkeys, lions, hearts, stars, and a dozen more. They always made too much, just so they could try all the shapes and make a gingerbread house. Zabrina carefully placed them on a tray, and Lupin put them in the oven. Zabrina reached for another bowl and made the frosting. She placed all the ingredients in order: frosting, sprinkles, white, milk, and dark chocolate chips, cereal, all sorts of nuts, powdered sugar, and ten different types of candy. Then she would join her dad and sit in front of the oven, and watch the cookies bake. Finally, when it's all cooked, Lupin took them out of the oven and put in another batch, this one for the gingerbread house. She decorated half of already-baked cookies, and Lupin the other half. She even made one look like the Slytherin crest, and made one like Gryffindor for her dad. By the time she was finishing the last cookie, Lupin gently placed parts of the gingerbread house on a cooling tray. This was her favorite part of the evening. Zabrina glued the walls, roof, grounds, and chimney together with frosting and Lupin would hold the house together. Then she drew the door, and covered the whole house with frosting. Lupin colored the roof with sprinkles and crushed mint candy, while Zabrina glued the jellybean doorknob in place. They decorated the rest of the walls and grounds with the toppings of their choice.

Then Lupin sat on the couch and placed two glasses of milk and a plate full of the cookies they just made. Lupin told her about his years at Hogwarts where he met three amazing friends: James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. They called themselves the Mauderers and did all sorts of crazy things: invent a map, steal food from the kitchens, play Quidditch, copy each other's homework, and more. They helped her dad during his transformation by training themselves to be able to change into animals. James was a stag, Sirius a dog, and Peter a rat. They nicknamed themselves based of their animal forms: Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs. Zabrina couldn't ignore her dad's sorrow when he mentioned Prongs, James Potter. He died while protecting his family, Lily Potter and Harry Potter. She hugged him.

"Merry Christmas Zabrina" Lupin stroked her hair.

"Merry Christmas Dad" and kissed him on the cheek.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Well this is amazing, just amazing. I have to move schools and we have to sleep in our dorms. I'm okay with that. No phones. Okay, I could live. WE GO OUT ONCE A MONTH. ONE UPDATE PER MONTH. ARE YOU BLOODY KIDDING ME? ONCE A MONTH. This is preposterous. I'll try to update with who knows what kind of idea I'll have, so until then I'll post as much as possible. Please enjoy and review!

 _WWWWW_

Chapter 6

She was sitting next to…what's her name? Her…

"I'm Hermione Granger. You must be Zabrina, right? Zabrina Lupin?"

"Yeah," Zabrina shook her hand.

They were paired up during Potions class, and this was the first time they ever had a conversation.

"Do you know how to make this potion or do I have to explain everything one by one?"

"Relax. I'm not as dumb as Goyle."

Hermione laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm just so used to asking that question to Ron all the time."

"It's alright." Zabrina said as she followed Step 1 on her textbook.

"So what else do we need? We need a-"

"I'll go get it." Zabrina went to the cupboard with her textbook.

"Thank you." Hermione said as Zabrina came back.

Their potion was a success, much to the two's relief. Just as class ended, she saw Hermione walking out of class alone. Zabrina thought about walking beside her and at least trying to be nice, but then she would be late to her next class. Befriending Hermione would have to wait.

 _WWWWW_

"I need to go out for a minute." Draco stood up.

"Are you mad? It's past curfew!"

"I don't care. Besides, after I finish what I do, I'll probably get away with detention anyways."

"You are bloody mad Draco!"

"Then why won't you come with me so I won't get caught?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I know you want to follow me." Draco smirked.

"If I get in trouble for this, I'll-"

"Let's go!" Draco smirked and grabbed Zabrina's arm. He technically dragged her out of the Common Room, outside, and to Hagrid's Hut.

"What are we doing here?" Zabrina whispered.

"Sh! Just listen."

She heard Hagrid's strange accent, just like the one she heard on her first day, and three other voices, two boys and one girl. Yes, it was Harry Potter and his two best mates looking for ways to get in trouble, again. They were talking about Norbert? Who the heck-

"That's it, we're leaving." Draco stood up.

"What?"

"Well what are you waiting for? We have to go tell someone!" Draco stood up and ran towards the castle without Zabrina.

"Draco wait!" Zabrina whispered fiercely.

"We're going to get caught by them if we don't move! Honestly Zabrina, I thought you were smart." Draco came back and dragged Zabrina back to the castle.

The first person they saw was Professor McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall!" Draco yelled. He ran to her and explained everything they just heard, and the things he heard from the three before this night.

To Draco's surprise, the two got detention for being out past curfew, and were sent to their Common Room at once.

"Draco you bloody-"

"You're not the only one who got detention you know. I got it too!"

"You're the one who forced me into this!"

"Well it was kind of obvious you wanted to go, too!"

"I wouldn't have gone if you didn't make me! I wouldn't have gone out at dark. I would never!"

"Why, are you afraid of the dark or something?"

"No, it's not-"

"Who would've known Zabrina Lupin was afraid of the dark?"

"I'm not afraid of the dark!" Zabrina tried her best not to yell.

"Oh yeah? Then explain to me why you wouldn't move out there when I ran before you." Draco smirked. Everything was making sense now.

Zabrina took a deep breath. "My shoe was stuck."

"Or that you never come down here alone?"

"I'm nice, unlike you, so I don't leave my friends behind. I'm with them wherever they go."

"Liar," Draco said "why can't you just admit that you're scared?"

"Because I'm not!"

"Liar!" he yelled.

"Someone will hear, Draco."

"Then everyone will know that you're-"

"I'm not scared of the dark!" Zabrina said and went up to her room.

 _WWWWW_

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Zabrina, and Malfoy were all out at dark for detention. Zabrina had no idea why Neville Longbottom was here. Hagrid separated the groups in two: Harry Potter and Malfoy, and Zabrina, Hermione, and Longbottom. Hagrid led the three, while Potter and Malfoy took Fang, Hagrid's dog, with them.

Hagrid kept talking to Longbottom, never acknowledging Zabrina. He always had this thing for Slytherins, which didn't really bother Zabrina. She walked closely to Hermione.

"So Zabrina, are you enjoying your time here?" Granger asked.

"Are you?"

"Not at all," she said "why are you in detention with us?"

"Malfoy dragged me out at night." Zabrina sighed.

"Why did he-"

"He wanted to bust you guys, but he failed and got detention."

"No, why did he drag you out?"

"He thought I wanted to go, too."

"Did you want to go?"

"Honestly Hermione, you and your questions."

"Well? Did you or did you not?"

"I did not. Now tell me. Why are you in detention?"

"I was helping Harry with some…business."

"The dragon?"

Hermione seemed shocked. "How did you-"

"I was with Malfoy when he tried to bust you."

"Oh yeah, right." Hermione looked away and tried to search for the injured the unicorn; the reason why they were walking the in Forbidden Forest in the first place.

They heard a scream, definitely Malfoy's, and Hagrid ran towards the noise. The three ran behind him, with Zabrina in the middle. Longbottom almost tripped, but Zabrina pulled him back before he did.

"Thanks," Neville turned around.

"Keep running," Zabrina said as she passed him.

Malfoy was running with Fang, each scream and bark louder than the first.

"WE SAW A MONTER!" Malfoy screamed.

"Calm down Mafloy. Where'd you see this?"

"He…he…he…" Malfoy lost his words and was paler than the moon.

Hagrid sighed. "Zabrina, could you lead Malfoy to the Hospital Wing?"

"Yes sir." She said and walked next to Malfoy.

They walked in silence until both of them had no idea where they were going.

"Please don't tell me we're lost." Zabrina said.

"I think we are." The calmed Malfoy said.

"Great. Absolutely great. Fantastic. Wonderful." Zabrina clapped her hands. "We're lost in a forest with more trees than our hairs combined, and there's no way to get help. Just marvelous."

"Why, are you scared?"

"Shut up Malfoy." She glared at him.

"Did you hear that?" Malfoy suddenly asked.

"Hear what?"

"Listen carefully," Malfoy stood next to Zabrina. "It's the sound of fear." He waved his hands like a rainbow.

Zabrina hit him. "Will you stop?"

Zabrina kept walking as Malfoy murmured behind her talking about how his father will hear about this. After what felt like hours and days of walking, they finally saw a sparkle of yellow light a little far away.

"Isn't that the castle?"

"Well of course it's the bloody castle. What else would it be?" Malfoy said.

 _WWWWW_

They walked to the castle and Draco ran straight to the Common Room. Zabrina went to find a Professor. She went up to Snape's office and knocked on the door.

"What are you doing here, Ms. Lupin?"

"I just came by to tell you that Mal- Draco and I are back from detention."

"Ah yes, I see." Snape said. "I'll inform Professor McGonagall. You may go back to your room now." He turned around.

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Ms. Lupin?"

"I was wondering if you could…well…"

Snape sighed. "Come Ms. Lupin," he stepped out of his office. "I will take you back to your Common Room."


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Well this is charming. I'll be gone in two weeks. AND I WONT HAVE ANY ACCESS TO MY COMPUTER FOR THREE BLOODY WEEKS. Absolutely splendid. So until then...I'll try. Please review! I'll appreciate it a lot!

 _WWWWW_

Chapter 7

"So how was detention yesterday?"

"Oh, it was wonderful. Being lost in a forest with Malfoy truly is a night to remember."

Daphne laughed. "Did he get scared?"

"That was the reason we got lost in the first place."

Daphne was now hitting Zabrina and laughing without a sound coming out of her. It concerned Zabrina. Daphne looked like she was about to die any moment.

"Calm down," Zabrina said as she patted her. Daphne finally caught her breath and took four deep breaths.

After Daphne changed, they went to the Common Room, and saw Malfoy and Blaise together. Blaise was trying to wake Malfoy, but Mafloy's mind was at home.

"Draco, wake up."

"No Dobby! Five more minutes!" Malfoy kicked Blaise's side.

"Draco if you don't wake up now," he paused and recognized the two girls. "I'll show Daphne and Zabrina what was in the package your parents sent you."

Draco stood up immediately, and ran into his room. Blaise stood up and gestured the two girls to come.

"Let's go down before Draco actually wakes up and starts throwing a fit," and all three of them left the Common Room.

 _WWWWW_

"What's made you so happy?" Zabrina asked. Daphne was smiling wider than the Great Hall ever since they left the Common Room. Her cheeks and ears were bright red, too.

"Did you hear the way Blaise called my name?" Daphne whispered. "He called me Daphne! This is the first time he ever mentioned my name! He knew my name all along, even though we've never talked before! He didn't even just say my last name. No, he called me by my first name! Daphne!" Daphne was jumping in her seat.

"Since when were you so in love with-"

Daphne covered her mouth. "Shh! He's right beside you!"

Zabrina moved her hand. "Since when did you like him?" she whispered.

"Since the day I saw him." She smiled.

"Oh please," Zabrina went back up and continued her meal.

 _WWWWW_

"He called me Daphne!" was all Daphne said for the whole day. Her smile never left her face and she was still red after dinner.

"Will you please calm down?" Zabrina said.

"But-"

"Yes, I know he called you Daphne. He also calls Malfoy, Draco and me, Zabrina."

The disappointed look on Daphne's face made Zabrina instantly regret her last sentence.

"You're right." Daphne sat on Zabrina's bed. "There's nothing special about him calling me Daphne, huh?"

Zabrina rolled her eyes and sat next to Daphne, thinking about what to say. Daphne was making those puppy-eyes not even Professor Snape could resist.

"He did smile when he said your name." Zabrina said.

"Really? I didn't see that!"

"That's because you were too busy smiling yourself."

"He smiled? Well then that makes everything different!" Daphne was back in her happy mood.

"Yes, yes it does." Zabrina smiled as she was forced to jump with Daphne.

"This means we're technically married now." Daphne suddenly stopped jumping. "Just imagine. Daphne Zabini. Doesn't it sound perfect?"

"Okay, okay." Zabrina now regretted lying to her about Blaise's smile. She liked Daphne when she was calm, but there was nothing that could stop this girl from jumping and screaming "Daphne Zabini" all over the room.

Tracey and Millicent came in the room, which stopped Daphne immediately. Zabrina couldn't hide her shocked expression when she saw Daphne calm down so quickly. Daphne was still smiling, but in a calmer mood. Parkinson came in a few seconds after. This time, she was jumping and screaming.

"What's gotten you so happy?" Millicent asked.

"Draco walked with me from the Great Hall to the dungeons. Just the two of us! Together! Walking!"

Zabrina rolled her eyes as she heard Parkinson explain every detail of their six-hundred-forty-three-pace adventure. Crabbe and Goyle went straight to the bathroom because of an "emergency" and Blaise came to the dungeons first. The two were the only ones left, and they walked together. They had a few words here and there, and that was it.

Parkinson was still singing about her journey when the rest of her roommates were getting ready for bed. Daphne was a little annoyed that she couldn't finish her song, but she was determined to keep her crush a secret. Finally thy all closed their eyes, and fell asleep.

 _WWWWW_

Zabrina woke up at six. The rest were still sleeping, so Zabrina went down to the Common Room, only to see another unwelcomed peer. He turned around and saw Zabrina.

"Well good mor-"

"Shut it Malfoy."

"Oh, not so good morning." Malfoy made a sad face.

"Will you please just-"

"Are you still mad at me because I said you were scared of the dark the other night?"

"I'm not scared of the dark! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Well, it's kind of obvious."

"It's just coincidence. Malfoy please you're such a-"

"Fine okay, you're not scared of the dark! Happy now?"

Zabrina nodded. "I'm going down for breakfast."

Zabrina smiled to herself as she walked to the Great Hall. That was the closest thing Draco could do to an apology, and Zabrina accepted it with a nod. That was their way to forgiving. It was messed up, but still a way.

 _WWWWW_

 **Many Events Later**

Zabrina was on the train, going home. She sat with Blaise, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson. She sat in between Blaise and Goyle, as Parkinson sat next to Draco.

"I still can't believe Dumbledore gave last minute points to Potter and the other two." Draco frowned.

"Exactly!" Parkinson replied passionately.

Crabbe and Goyle nodded as well. Blaise and Zabrina stayed silent.

"Potter is Dumbledore's favorite student, so it's unfair that he's giving him and his friends fifty points each." Draco kept talking.

Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle all nodded.

Zabrina didn't mind. They must've gotten those points for a reason. There's no way Dumbledore would give them sudden random points for reasons he made up. She looked back at her first year of Hogwarts. It was a long year, and she had to go through six more years of it.

"At least you didn't die." She whispered to herself as she got off the train.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** SO. MANY. UPDATES. HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA. You're welcome. I said I'll try, and now I'm trying. Please review!

 _WWWWW_

Chapter 8

Zabrina saw Hermione sit alone at the feast. The first years were lining up and listening to the Sorting Hat. Zabrina grew a little over the summer, as did her other Slytherin peers. She was sitting next to Daphne, like always, and clapped whenever a student was sorted into her House. The others were clapping with more enthusiasm, shaking their hands and saying that this House was the best out of the four. Zabrina was still questioning that, but decided to let it pass. The other first years were awkward with the sudden smiling and cheering from the upper grades, but tried their best not to show it. They were terrible at hiding things.

"This year's newbies aren't that bad." Daphne said as Dumbledore finished his speech.

"I thought you liked Blaise." Zabrina passed a first year the pudding.

"Thank you." The first year said quietly.

"Have you seen the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" Daphne asked as she tried to change the subject. "I couldn't see him because someone was blocking the view."

"No," Zabrina said.

Daphne tried her best to change the topic, and Zabrina finally gave in when they saw Harry and Ron come into the Great Hall. They were a mess, with twigs in their hair and face expressions like they've just seen a ghost. Draco sneered.

"They're always looking for ways to be in the middle of attention."

The Slytherins around him nodded.

 _WWWWW_

When Zabrina entered her room with Daphne, she saw the rest of her roommates there.

"Now that everyone's here," Parkinson said "let us begin our discussion about our new professor."

"I think he's gorgeous." Millicent said.

"He's more than that," Parkinson dreamed off, "he's perfect."

"Daphne and I couldn't see him," Zabrina explained. "Someone was blocking the view."

"Oh, you'll see him soon," Tracey said, "and when you do, I pray you two won't turn out like these-"

"You will definitely turn out like us." Parkinson smiled.

Zabrina and Daphne went to their beds and unpacked their luggage. Daphne took something out from her bag and came to Zabrina.

She smiled devilishly as she held up Berrie Bott's Beans. "Tomorrow?"

Zabrina smiled. "Tomorrow."

Zabrina sat on her bed as the others were sleeping. Someone must've cast a Silencing Charm on Parkinson or something because Zabrina couldn't hear anything. It was so silent, and Zabrina wished that she could hear Parkinson, no matter how annoying she was. She looked at Daphne. Daphne and Zabrina became fairly close during their first year, and they sent letters to each other over the summer. Her dad was more than happy when he heard about Daphne, and insisted that she visited as soon as possible. Zabrina had to remind him that they live in the middle of nowhere and that he's a werewolf, which made him all gloomy and depressed for two days. Zabrina lifted his mood by telling him that she'll bring Daphne over some other time. Daphne was nicer than the other Slytherins, which made Zabrina feel comfortable whenever she was around. She was a pureblood, and looked like a girl version of Draco. _Looked like._ She was the complete opposite of Draco, though. Zabrina again looked out the window and saw the moon shine. Its blue lights came through the window and landed on her feet. She fell asleep a few minutes later.

 _WWWWW_

Parkinson and Millicent were right; their new professor was gorgeous. He was tall and had straight teeth, and his blond hair was like pure gold.

"As a start, we'll have a little quiz." He said as he passed out three pages to each student.

Zabrina scribbled on his "little" quiz which had nothing to do with the subject that he was teaching. Having to ignore his good looks, Zabrina decided to dislike Professor Lockhart. It turns out she wasn't alone, for all the other male-students weren't exactly that fond of him either. Daphne was also not pleased and swore under her breath that she'll bury Parkinson and Millicent later on for this. After the quiz, he released pixies into the classroom and caused a riot. They were flying all over the place, lifting Longbottom by his ears, and made Lockhart disappear after making Harry, Ron, and Hermione clean up the mess. Zabrina and Daphne ran out with the others.

"That bloody fool," Draco spat. "The only thing I like about him is that he embarrassed the four Gryffindor representatives within three minutes." The others around him laughed.

"He is a little…how should I say it…"

"Way ahead of ya," Tracey slapped Daphne on the back. "Let's go make Parkinson and Bulstrode pay for getting our hopes up."

The three ran after the other two, who pleaded and begged for forgiveness after they got caught. They also didn't know how stupid their new professor was. After a long discussion, the three decided to let it pass for now, and hate on the new staff together.

 _WWWWW_

Zabrina sat on her usual seat as she started her homework. Everyone suddenly left the Common Room, so Zabrina followed along.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know. Everyone started to leave so I followed." Daphne said.

When they all stopped, Zabrina saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing in front of a wall that had Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, petrified, and water all over the place. On the wall it said _"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir…beware"_ in blood. Everyone was freaking out, including Daphne.

More pupils were petrified after this, including Colin Creevy, Harry Potter's personal stalker. The school was now in danger, as others would say it, and Daphne was getting extremely worried.

"What if-"

"Relax Daphne." Zabrina said.

"No but-"

"It won't happen. Calm down."

"But listen to me I-"

"Daphne, please. It won't happen, trust me."

"You haven't even heard my story yet!"

"Because your stories are technically all the same."

"No this one's different-"

"No Daphne, it won't happen."

Daphne crossed her arms and looked away. Blaise looked up from his book.

"Oh listen to her this time. She's going to go mad in a few moments if you don't." Blaise said.

Zabrina looked at Daphne, who was trying her best not to smile.

"Oh fine. What do you have this time?"

Daphne finally had an excuse to smile, and she continued her story. Again, it was the same ending. Everyone dies.

"You're right." Blaise said after he listened to Daphne. "That really won't happen. After every rumor I've heard, this is the most impossible one yet."

"Told ya," Zabrina said.

"But-"

"Relax Daphne, you'll be fine." Blaise went back to his book.

Daphne dragged Zabrina back to their room. She was powering up like a rocket.

"HE-"

"Like he said, Relax."

"DID YOU-"

"Oh dear." Zabrina rolled her eyes as Daphne screamed about how Blaise talked to her and comforted her.

"HE TOLD ME THAT I'LL BE FINE. I HAVE JUST RECEIVED THE PROTECTION OF BLAISE ZABINI."

"Don't exaggerate-"

"NOW I CAN JUMP OFF A CLIFF AND STILL NOT DIE OR GET HURT. WHY YOU ASK? BECAUSE BLAISE ZABINI HAS-"

"Oh for Merlin's sake Daphne, get yourself together!"

For the next two hours, Daphne yelled every word Blaise said and repeated their conversation.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Another update! YAY! Please review and enjoy this one. It'll be a very important chapter. (jk it's not that important)

 _WWWWW_

Chapter 9

Zabrina and Daphne were in the Duelling Club, and watched Professor Snape disarm Lockhart. Suddenly he asked Harry, and Snape called Draco, to duel each other. After much tension, Draco finally conjured something useful, a snake. It backfired and revealed that Harry could speak Parseltongue. Now it was their turn. The students paired in two and practiced the Disarming Spell.

"Are you ready Zabrina?"

"Yeah," Zabrina said "try me."

Daphne took a deep breath. _"Expelliarmus!"_

Nothing happened to Zabrina. Just then, Snape came along.

"Ms. Greengrass, you are embarrassing the Slytherin House," Snape raised his wand. _"Expelliarmus!"_

Nothing happened to Zabrina.

" _Expelliarmus!"_

Still nothing.

" _Expelliarmus!"_

Again, nothing.

"And you call yourself a teacher!" Lockhart laughed. "Here, let me show you how it's done," Lockhart raised his wand. _"Expelliarmus!"_

Nothing happened to Zabrina.

"Well that's odd," Lockhart scratched his head. "Maybe our wands are off today."

"There's no on and off in wands, Professor Lockhart," Snape said.

"Well then, why won't it work on her?"

Snape left the room and class ended shortly after. After several failed attempts, Daphne gave up and went to the Common Room with Zabrina.

"I just don't get it," Daphne said as Zabrina sat on her usual seat. "Why won't it work on you?"

"What won't work on her?" Draco came in.

"The Disarming Charm. Even Professor Snape and Professor Lockhart tried, but it just won't work on her! I've tried to disarm other students, and it all worked, but it wouldn't work only on Zabrina."

"Maybe you're just bad at-"

"Draco," Blaise said as he sat on the sofa across the two girls.

"What?"

"Enough," He said.

Daphne quickly dragged Zabrina up to their room.

"DID YOU SEE THE WAY HE-"

"Yes, now calm down-"

"NO I SHALL NOT CALM DOWN. HE JUST-"

"Yes, I know. Now please just-"

Daphne screamed and jumped and oh dear Merlin, nothing could stop her. Zabrina covered her ears and watched Daphne put on a show. She didn't bother to stop when the other three roommates came in. They also covered their ears.

Finally Daphne calmed down, and the show was just her smiling like an idiot.

"What's made your day?" Tracey asked.

"Long story. Too good. Zabrina," Daphne panted.

Tracey looked at Zabrina.

"Blaise defended her in a way," Zabrina said as she saw Daphne squeal.

"Oh, that explains everything," Tracey rolled her eyes. "You're bloody twelve Daphne. We're too-" Tracey stopped as Zabrina covered her mouth.

"Don't," Zabrina whispred "you'll regret it."

Tracey nodded and Zabrina let her go.

"So Daphne," Zabrina said as she sat on her bed. "I was wondering if you want to come over for Christmas break."

"Oh yes, yes, yes! I've always wanted to go to your house for Christmas ever since you told me about it last year! My parents will say yes of course, they think you're lovely, mostly because you're my only friend and you're smart," Daphne didn't stop talking. "They think I should learn from you and whatnot."

"Well okay then. I've already asked my dad, and he agreed," Zabrina smiled. "Is it okay if you go to a…muggle store once?"

Daphne paused. "What for?"

"My dad and I have to buy some things," Zabrina said. "If you don't want to my dad could buy them before we arrive."

"No, I'll give it a try," Daphne said. "I don't want to miss out on anything."

Zabrina sighed in relief. "Oh thank you."

 _WWWWW_

"Ah, so you must be Darcey!" Lupin exclaimed.

"Daphne," Zabrina corrected.

"Oh yes, Daphne."

Daphne laughed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Oh please, the pleasure's mine. Now you can go unpack in Zabrina's room. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine," Daphne said and the two walked upstairs.

Zabrina had a small room. It barely fitted her bed and closet. There was a small space in between.

"Do you want to share the bed or-"

"Oh I'm good with anything. Now when do we go to the muggles?" Daphne said as she placed her bag down.

"Right now if you want," Zabrina said.

"Then let's go!" Daphne dragged Zabrina back down as if it was her house.

The three went to a muggle grocery store, and bought their ingredients for the Christmas cookies. Daphne was amazed at everything, especially how the people dressed. Daphne had to borrow Zabrina's clothes. She ran around the aisles, and Zabrina almost lost her twice. Zabrina's dad pushed them around the store while the two sat in the shopping cart. Daphne was laughing and waving to the other muggles as if they were animals at the zoo. Finally, they found everything they needed, and walked up to the cashier. Daphne jumped whenever the "beep" sound came up when the man scanned the item. After they left the shop, with ice cream in one hand and a paper bag filled with ingredients in another, they set off to a playground nearby. Daphne ran towards it.

"What's that?"

"A seesaw," Zabrina said.

"What's that?" Daphne pointed.

"The slide."

"What's that?"

"It's the bloody swing set. Now let's go already!" Zabrina said as she dragged Daphne around.

They went on the slide first, and Daphne was so excited she rode it seven times. Next the swings and they challenged each other at who could go the highest. Then the seesaw, which Daphne loved, and they repeated the same routine over and over. They played tag with a few more muggles, hide-n-seek, and acted as if they were on a pirate ship. Zabrina had to explain what a pirate was to Daphne. After a few hours of running, yelling, and laughing, they finally went home.

 _WWWWW_

Lupin set up the tree while Daphne watched Zabrina make hot cocoa. She placed the drinks on the table as her dad found the decorations. This time, Lupin raised Daphne so she could place the star on the top. Daphne took sip from her mug.

"This is amazing!" She said as she took another sip.

"It's her specialty," Lupin said as he raised the mug and winked.

After finishing their drinks, they went to the kitchen to begin the main event. Zabrina let Daphne stir as she and her dad put in the ingredients into the bowl. They spread the dough and cut them out with the cookie cutter. Zabrina helped Daphne make the frosting as Lupin put the cookies in the oven. They placed the following in order: frosting, sprinkles, white, milk, and dark chocolate chips, cereal, all sorts of nuts, powdered sugar, and ten different types of candy. They sat down beside Lupin and waited for the cookies to bake. Finally, Lupin took them out and placed another tray inside. The three colored the cookies with frosting and other candy, and finished a few minutes before the gingerbread house was finished. Daphne painted the walls and roof with frosting, as Zabrina and Lupin held the house together. They decorated the house with the toppings of their choice. After they finished, Zabrina placed a few cookies on a plate and poured milk into three tall glasses. Daphne helped place the glasses and plate on the table as Lupin sat down on the couch. The two sat around him, taking a bite of the cookie.

"So, how's your first day here at our home?" Lupin asked.

"Oh it's brilliant," Daphne smiled. "I don't remember having this much fun at Christmas. We would always do this stuff with magic, but I guess doing it by hand is much better."

"Oh yes, that's why we do it. Magic is boring once you get used to it," Lupin said.

They finished their cookies and milk as Lupin told them a story about his years in Hogwarts. They went up to their rooms after saying goodnight.

"Do you like it so far?" Zabrina asked.

"Like it? No, I love it!" Daphne smiled. "Thank you for letting me stay."

"We were going to let you sooner or later," Zabrina smiled. "Goodnight Daphne."

The two fell asleep shortly after.


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW IF YOU'RE ALIVE OR SOMETHING. IT'S DRIVING ME MAD.

 _WWWWW_

Chapter 10

Zabrina was walking down the hallway when she saw Hermione on the ground. She ran up to her. There was a mirror in one hand, and a crumpled piece of paper in the other. There were a few paragraphs about the basilisk, and the word "pipes" was written on the sheet. She crumpled the paper and placed it back into Hermione's hands and ran to Professor Snape's office.

 _WWWWW_

She went back to the Common Room and sat on her seat. The basilisk was a giant snake, and could kill its victims by just having eye contact. What did this have to do anything with Hermione? They didn't learn about this creature in class. Maybe she wanted to do more research? No, she was too busy being Harry and Ron's friends. Harry had a bad reputation ever since he revealed that he could speak Parseltongue, which made everyone think he was the next heir of Slytherin, which leaded up to being his fault for anything related to the Chamber of Secrets. Ron and Hermione would be too busy trying to help Harry, who would definitely want to do something about the Chamber. So what does the Chamber of Secrets have to do with the basilisk? What does pipes have to do with anything?

"Lupin!" Draco called.

"What?"

"What were you thinking about? I called you two times and you still couldn't hear me. What are you, deaf?"

"Really? Oh, I was just…"

"You're not worried about the Chamber, are you?"

"No, I'm not worried about that. I'm just wondering what the Professors will do about it."

"Relax Lupin. Who would've known Zabrina Lupin was such a-"

"Draco, if you say another word I'll personally bury you in the Quidditch field."

"Ouch," Draco made a hurt face. "You know you certainly have a thing for threats, don't you?"

"At least mine are better than yours," Zabrina replied.

"Nonsense," He leaned back on the couch. "My father will-"

"-hear about this. Yes, we know," Zabrina rolled her eyes.

 _WWWWW_

Zabrina didn't notice much of a difference for the next few days, besides that Harry and Ron were now more serious than ever.

"Harry!" Zabrina didn't know what's gotten into her.

Harry turned around, a little startled to see Zabrina actually staring a conversation with him.

"There's a piece of paper in Hermione's hand," She panted. "You'll probably need it."

"Um…gee…thanks," Harry said awkwardly.

"Yeah," Zabrina still panted. She swore she's never going to run again. "You can go now."

The two Weasley twins saw this, and stood next to Zabrina.

"Blimely, George. Did you see what I've just seen?"

"I never knew Zabrina talked to Gryffindors."

"I never knew she talked to anyone outside of Slytherin."

"It's just helping," Zabrina said.

"Ah yes, but you see, this is the heir of Slytherin we're talking about."

"Ah now this makes sense. You're helping out Harry because-"

"You think he's the heir of Slytherin as well?"

"No," she rolled her eyes and left the two Weasleys.

 _WWWWW_

She found Daphne in the Great Hall, having dinner, and Zabrina was about to join when she spotted Blaise sitting next to her. She decided to let Daphne enjoy her heaven. She sat a little far away from her normal seat. Draco Malfoy came in with his gang, and sat in front of Zabrina.

"Why aren't you with Greengrass?" Draco asked.

"I thought I'd sit here today."

"Why, because you want to admire me as you eat? Honestly Lupin, stop-"

"My mistake. It was a terrible decision. I'm off."

"Hey, I'm not done yet. Sit."

Zabrina had to sit because Crabbe and Goyle were going to force her to anyways.

"So do you think Potter and Weasel are gonna save the day?"

"Maybe," Zabrina said as she moved a little so a first year could sit next to her. "Do you?"

"Of course not," Malfoy said. "They'll get attention, but not be heroes or anything."

Zabrina saw the first year trying to reach for either the sandwiches or the chicken. She pointed at the chicken and looked at the kid. She nodded. She moved the plate closer to her.

"Thank you," She said shyly. "This is the second time you've helped me out this year."

"By passing you food?" Zabrina raised an eyebrow. "I mean, your welcome, but...okay."

 _WWWWW_

Harry Potter did save the day after all. Gryffindor got last-minute House Points thanks to Harry and Ron, and eventually won the House Cup. Draco was wrong, but denied it every time. He complained again about how stupid this whole thing was, and that Dumbledore was just giving points out because he liked Potter. Zabrina rolled her eyes as she got out of the cart. She ran into her dad's arms and explained to him what happened during the whole year, even though he already knew every detail.

She wrote to Daphne over the summer, and stayed at her house a week before September because of Lupin's transfiguration. Daphne's parents were overjoyed to see Zabrina for the first time, and treated her almost like royalty. Daphne parents bought Zabrina and Astoria, Daphne's sister, their new school supplies.

After a short farewell with the Greengrass family, the three girls stepped into the train and went to go find an empty cart. Zabrina left the sisters to find Draco, and she found him in the same cart as last year. Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson were in, too. Zabrina sat next to Draco as the he began to talk about his summer.

Draco's parents went to another European country over the summer. Draco met two very famous wizards Zabrina had never heard of before, and ate dinner with them twice. Listening to Draco's tale made Zabrina's summer seem fantastic. Draco had to stay with his family and family only, which only meant he was with adults the whole time. No friends, cousins, or even distant relatives came along, but Draco seemed very proud of the adults with the same surname as his, especially his father. He did grow a lot over the summer. He got rid of that disgusting shiny hair, much to Zabrina's relief, and was now taller than Zabrina. His attitude was exactly the same, however, and was still obnoxious as ever. They spent the whole ride listening to Draco.


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! YA'LL ARE ALIVE! HOORAY!

 _WWWWW_

Chapter 11

"Zabrina, is he your-"

"Dad," she cut Blaise. "He's my dad."

"Why is he-"

"I have no idea."

Everyone started to ask her questions after Dumbledore's speech was over. She didn't know the answer to any of them, so she ignored them all and ate her dinner. Daphne knew she didn't like being the center of attention, so she followed Zabrina and quietly ate her food.

Daphne asked her about a hundred questions as soon as they got into their room. Tracey, Millicent, and Parkinson seemed interested, too.

"Look, I didn't know that my dad was coming here. I just thought he was busy so he couldn't come to King's Cross with me. I never knew he was sleeping in the same cart as Potter, and I never knew he was going to teach at all!" Zabrina took two deep breaths.

"You do know that the whole teacher's kid thing…" Tracey asked.

"I do, but if this was my dad's choice and he's happy with his decision, then I'll just have to learn to live with what I got." Zabrina shrugged. This was going to be a long year.

 _WWWWW_

The next day, during Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lupin treated Zabrina no differently than the other students. He showed them a boggart, and taught them how to defeat it. He couldn't let most of the students try because one of the girls was screaming after seeing her boggart, a giant with three snake heads.

'How does she even know that kind of creature exists? Does that creature exist at all?'

Lupin fixed the mess and took her to the Hospital Wing because she fainted. After class, Zabrina went up to her dad.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Zabrina?"

"What are you- I mean- how-"

"Dumbledore asked me if I wanted to teach here, and I said yes."

Zabrina gave him a worried look.

"Don't worry. I won't embarrass you in front of your friends," he ruffled her hair and she went to her next class.

She was in the Common Room after dinner, with Daphne, and they finished their homework together. The Slytherin Common Room was quieter than usual, mostly because Zabrina was there.

 _WWWWW_

Divination was horrible, and Zabrina was annoyed when Professor Trelawnly made a big deal of how Harry was going to die. Hagrid now taught Magical Creatures, and showed them a Hippogriff on their first lesson. Draco teased Harry about fainting in the cart after meeting a Dementor before class started.

"I bet anyone can do that," Draco spat as Harry got back from his ride with Buckbeak.

Draco walked up to the creature and shortly after, but the bird kicked him. Hagrid took him to the Hospital Wing and dismissed the class. The Draco-less gang walked behind Parkinson, who ran straight to the Hospital Wing.

"Bloody fool," Zabrina told Daphne. "Could he be any more thoughtless?"

"I guess so," Daphne laughed.

When Draco came back, Pansy was sitting right beside him, almost admiring his injury. Zabrina watched the two from her usual seat.

"Does it hurt, Draco?" Parkinson asked.

"Yes, terribly," Draco smirked. "With this injury, I don't know if I'll be able to write or do homework. Most importantly, I don't know if that giant will be able to stay in this school."

His gang sneered. "Will you tell your father?" Blaise asked.

"Well of course, he'll be furious once he finds out."

 _WWWWW_

Zabrina couldn't sleep that night, mainly because it was a full moon. She wondered if her dad was alright, and if he took Wolfsbane Potion. She wanted to get her mind off of it, and went to the Common Room.

"What are you doing here?" Zabrina asked.

"I don't think I'm the one who should be asking that question," Draco smirked.

"What are you-"

"No, what are you doing here?" Draco said as Zabrina sat on the couch across from him.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why? Do you want to see your daddy?"

"No, I just couldn't sleep. Now tell me, why are you here?"

"Same as you," he said calmly.

"Draco?"

"What?"

"Is your arm okay?" she asked.

"Who would've known Zabrina Lupin would be so worried about-"

"You know what, nevermind."

Draco smirked. "It's alright."

"I thought you said it was 'hurting terribly' just before I went to bed."

"It's an act."

"Why would act over something like that?"

"I don't know," Draco shrugged.

"Draco, you are the most-"

"-handsome man you've ever met. I know, yes. Thank you."

Zabrina sighed. "If that's what you want to think, go ahead."

"It's not what I want to think," he smirked. "It's what you think."

"Since when were you so talented at mindreading?"

"Wait, so I'm right? You really think that I'm the most handsome man you've ever met?"

"No, I think you're the most foolish kid in the world."

Draco acted as if he was hurt. "Well this kid has feelings, you know."

Zabrina rolled her eyes.

"How's your school life now, as a teacher's kid?"

"Awkward, but not bad," she said.

"Really? That's not what others think."

"I know," Zabrina almost whispered.

"You know?"

"I'm not blind and deaf, Draco," she lowered her head slightly and touched her ruby.

She heard every rumor and latest gossip about her from her roommates or Violet, a first year Slytherin who admired Zabrina just like Colin Creevey admired Harry Potter. She could hear the other students whispering about her whenever she walked by. She saw the hateful glances the others gave her. She knew they didn't like her simply because she was Professor Lupin's daughter. She didn't know the specific reason why, and neither did the others. It's not like she did something wrong. She didn't brag about her dad working at the school, and her dad didn't tell the students anything about Zabrina.

"Have you heard any of the rumors?" Draco asked her, this time a little more carefully.

"I think I've heard most of them," she said. "Like the one about me having extra credit in all subjects."

"And the one about your friends just acting nice so they could get good grades, too."

"They're mostly the same thing," Zabrina said. "I don't mind, but I'm a little concerned for Daphne. There are a lot of rumors about her as well. I'm fine with people talking about me, but if they're planning on talking about her, I'll-"

"-bury them?"

"No, I'll tell my father," she smirked.

"Hey, only I can use that."

"So how's it going with Parkinson?" Zabrina changed the subject.

"What do you mean?"

"Well obviously she likes you. You should know that by now."

"Oh that, yeah, I know. She's asked me out several times, but I turned her down."

"Why? I thought you liked her, too."

"Me? Like Parkinson? Please, I'd rather snog Professor McGonagall."

"Then why are you hanging out with her?"

"You said it wrong. She's hanging around me, acting as if she's part of the group."

"Alright, I'll make sure to tell Parkinson."

"Oh please, like you'll ever tell a soul."

Zabrina smirked. "I'm going back up now."

"Then go."


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** The ship is building! FINALLY! I've been waiting for this moment to come. Well, it's not in this chapter but you'll know what I mean as you read on the next few upcoming chapters. Please enjoy and review!

 _WWWWW_

Chapter 12

Zabrina was on her first trip to Hogsmeade with Daphne, Tracey, and Millicent. She grew rather fond of the other two since the end of last year, when they also started hating on Parkinson and sat beside Daphne at lunch. The four walked together, with Zabrina on the right end, and made their way into Hogsmeade.

She went to The Three Broomsticks with the Three Others and sat near the staircase. They ordered four Butterbeers while Millicent explained to them how delicious it was. Their drinks came out, and they all took a synchronized sip. It was sweet, and had a light fizz.

"Told ya it tastes amazing," Millicent took another gulp of Butterbeer.

Daphne laughed and took another sip.

"Yes, now we all know that no matter how stupid Millicent is, she's smarter than Granger when it comes to food," Tracey took a sip.

This Butterbeer was strangely addicting. Zabrina took a sip.

"I'm not _that_ stupid!" Millicent squinted her eyes.

They all laughed as they took another sip. Zabrina saw the Harry-less Golden Trio enter the pub. Ron and Hermione seemed so awkward together. Potter couldn't come because his permission slip wasn't signed. Instead, dad told her that he was going to stay with him. Lupin seemed to spend a lot of time with Harry. She couldn't blame him; he was his friend's son.

She saw his picture from Dad's yearbook a few years ago. He showed her his three other friends: James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. James Potter looked exactly like Harry Potter, except for the eyes.

Harry Potter had his mother's eyes.

Sirius Black had long curly black hair, and was fair, but he wasn't the type Zabrina would call "handsome". Peter Pettigrew was a little wide to be honest, and had small eyes and a crooked nose. She wasn't exactly all that fond of his appearance.

Ron and Hermione sat at a table far away from them, so Zabrina couldn't hear their conversation. They were a little gloomy, but that vibe disappeared the moment they had a taste of Butterbeer. She shifted her attention back to her friends, who were now talking about their favorite Quidditch players in Slytherin and other House members.

 _WWWWW_

For the next few weeks, Draco and Zabrina had their midnight conversation in private. To make sure their "friendship" was a secret, Draco teased her unnecessarily in public.

"Looks who's here! It's Professor Lupin's daughter! Let's all sit up straight and be on our best behavior!" Draco sneered as Zabrina walked passed him during dinner.

"Don't mind him, Zabrina," Daphne said as Zabrina sat down.

"I don't," Zabrina ate her dinner, with Violet sitting in front of her.

Zabrina grew a little fond of Violet as well. She was nice and quiet, hard-working, and admired Zabrina for some strange unknown reason. She was a half-blood; her mom was a muggle-born. She sat with Zabrina at every meal. She was a little like Colin Creevey, besides the whole stalking and photographs and "Look over here, Harry". Violet just admired her the same way Colin admired Harry.

She went back to the dungeons after dinner and began her homework. Daphne sat next to her, copying the textbook, and Violet sat on a chair nearby. She came to Zabrina to ask a few questions every once in a while. After they finished, Zabrina and Daphne went up to their room to get ready for bed. When everyone else was asleep, Zabrina tip-toed her way down back to the Common Room and saw Draco there, as usual.

"So, are you going home for Christmas?"

"No, dad's staying, so I stay here."

"Well I'm staying here, too."

"Don't you go to Paris or something every year?"

"My parents are busy this year, and they plan on going next year."

"Is anyone else staying?"

"No, not that I know of. Are any of your roommates staying?"

"All of my roommates are off."

"Then I guess it'll be just you and me."

"I guess so."

"You should be honored that-"

"Oh yes. Spending my Christmas holiday with Draco Malfoy truly is an honor."

"There we go," Draco gave her a satisfied smile.

"I'm going to bed now," Zabrina said as she stood up. "Aren't you tired?"

"Not at all."

"Alright then," Zabrina went back to her room.

 _WWWWW_

Daphne and Zabrina went to the Three Broomsticks together and ordered two Butterbeers.

"I'm going to miss your hot cocoa."

"You'll get to have them soon enough," Zabrina smiled.

"I'm so sorry you can't come with us."

"It's fine," Zabrina assured her.

They talked about Daphne and Blaise, and how their "relationship" was going. They now talked once every few days, which made Daphne even more excited than she already was.

"I really think I like him!" Daphne nodded.

"Well you're not the only one who knows that."

"So, do you?"

"No, I don't like Blaise."

"Not Blaise, but Draco!" Daphne giggled.

"What?"

"Oh please, don't act like I've never seen you go down at night."

"How do you know it's Draco I'm meeting?"

"Ah, so it is Draco!"

"You bloody git-"

"Well, it was kind of obvious," Daphne laughed.

"No, it wasn't. I don't even like him!"

"Oh please, don't lie to Daphne Greengrass. I've known you for more than two bloody years."

"I don't like Draco."

"Yes, you do."

"Daphne, if you say that one more time, I'll bloody bury you in Professor Snape's office."

"Admit it, Zabrina. You like Dra-"

Zabrina covered her mouth when Draco came running in like he'd just been attacked by a ghost.

"Later," Zabrina whispered. Daphne smirked and nodded.

"That bloody Weasel and Mudblood," Draco spat.

"What did they do?" Parkinson came and sat next to Draco.

Daphne dragged Zabrina out of the pub and went to Honeydukes.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you away from that mess."

"What?"

"Oh just follow me."

"Daphne, if this is because of Parkinson, I'm completely fine with it. I don't like Dra-"

"Oh please, I saw the jealousy all over your face."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!"


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Your reviews really make my day (or any email notifications from this site). We're still building the ship. We're now accepting people who would like to join this ship. WELCOME TO (I'll work on the ship name).

 _WWWWW_

Chapter 13

There were barely any students left at Hogwarts. Zabrina had never seen the school so empty. She was with her dad, decorating the Christmas tree he brought from home, when Harry suddenly entered.

"Harry!" her dad walked to him and opened his arms. "Would you like to join us?"

"I…uh…" Harry looked at Zabrina, and then back at her dad.

"It's okay Harry," Zabrina said, "I have to go back to my room anyway."

"Really?" her dad asked.

"Yeah, I was gonna go after we finished, but I guess you'll have a replacement," She stood up and kissed Lupin on the cheek. She passed Harry and gave him a polite nod, and left.

She went down to the Common Room and found Draco sitting in his regular seat.

"I thought you were with your father."

"Well, he seems to enjoy Harry's company much more than mine. I didn't want to ruin their moment," Zabrina sat on the couch in front of Draco.

"You're not jealous, are you?"

"Of course I'm not," she said.

"Well then, at least act like you aren't. You look like a volcano about to explode."

"Oh shut it, Draco."

Draco smirked. "I would be if I were you."

"I don't blame him. Harry's the son of my dad's late best friend. Of course he cares for him."

"Yeah, but you're his daughter, not Potter. Why should you give up your time with your father for someone who isn't even related to him could spend more time with him?

"I got to spend all my life with my dad. Now he should have some time of his own."

"You know, these are one of the many times I question why you were sent to Slytherin. You could've made an excellent Gryffindor."

"I think so, too," Zabrina smirked and touched her ruby.

The clock was exactly on midnight, which meant it was now Christmas Day.

"Merry Christmas…Zabrina."

"Merry Christmas Draco," Zabrina smiled and fell asleep on the couch.

 _WWWWW_

"So tell me a bit about yourself," Draco said.

"You already know a lot about-"

"Then tell me what I don't know already."

"Well…" Zabrina thought for a moment. "Spells don't work on me."

"What?"

"Yeah, spells don't work on me. Last time like the Disarming Charm wouldn't disarm me. It was like that ever since I was a baby. My dad couldn't use any charms when he was on a rush to get me ready, so we were often late to appointments."

Draco didn't say a word.

"He's tried almost everything on me except for the Unforgivable ones."

"And did none of them work?"

"None."

"That's something different," Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Now tell me a little something about you."

"I don't have much to say," Draco smirked. "I'm not that special."

"Well that's what you think." Zabrina smirked. "Some may not."

Draco looked down and went up to the Great Hall with her for dinner.

 _WWWWW_

Lupin went out the castle furiously. Zabrina followed behind, carrying his Wolfsbane Potion.

"Dad, you forgot the potion!" she yelled as she ran behind him. He didn't listen.

"Zabrina what are you-"

"Draco, not now. I have to go," Zabrina ran off without seeing Draco follow behind.

They entered a tunnel that lead them to the Shrieking Shack, and Zabrina almost stopped when she heard voices from a room.

Lupin opened the door and yelled a Disarming Charm. She went inside to get a clear view of what was going on. There was an unfamiliar man hugging her dad. He looked like…Sirius Black, a much hairier Sirius Black. Then they turned a rat into…a human? Why is the-

It was Peter Pettigrew. Now everything made much more sense.

They interrogated him with their wands out.

She looked around. Harry was standing there with a shocked expression on his face, Hermione was doing the same, and Ron was making one mixed with pain and horror. Snape was out cold and his wand was somewhere out of his reach.

Peter Pettigrew was the reason why Potter's parents died that night. He was their Secret Keeper, not Sirius Black.

"Let's kill him!" Sirius cried.

Harry stopped her dad and Sirius from killing Pettigrew, and suggested taking him back so he can have his deserved punishment. Zabrina exited the room first, and the rest of the gang followed. As soon as she went out, she finally noticed Draco, and hid with him behind a nearby boulder. She found the potion she brought with her earlier, but it was too late. Her dad was already turning into a wolf, and he howled at the round moon. Sirius turned himself into a dog and tried to fight her dad. Her dad was stronger, and Sirius seemed badly injured. Then, another howl came from a distance, and her dad followed it. He was clearly out of his mind. She's never seen him in full-wolf form. He was always out during his time of transformation. She had to stop him or else he might get himself in danger. Zabrina and Draco followed the werewolf into the woods. Buckbeak chased him away from two figures hiding behind a tree.

She stopped right in front of her dad as she heard Harry's voice yell a Patronus Charm. Her dad circled her, as if he was trying to fight.

"Oh for crying out loud, once you remember what happened tomorrow you won't stay at Hogwarts for another minute," Zabrina said. "I have a wonderful dad, who is now about to kill his own daughter. Beautiful story. Definitely worth a few books."

The creature growled.

"I'M YOUR DAUGHTER FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, GET YOURSELF TOGETHER!" she yelled and threw the potion at him. It broke on his forehead. Blood and the potion dripped down, and finally reached his mouth.

This did absolutely nothing but make her dad furious.

Draco stood frozen. "Zabrina?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Is this…Professor Lupin?"

"Physically, yes. Mentally, no," Zabrina sighed. "I'll explain later."

The creature lunged towards Zabrina and missed, and smashed into a tree.

Zabrina sighed. "Yes, you're old, and you forget things. But this?" She walked in a circle as well, a small distance away from her dad.

The creature lunged toward Zabrina again.

" _Stupefy!"_ She yelled just before he attacked her.

Her dad lay in front of her, unconscious. She felt a sting on her wrist and noticed the blood on her dad's nails. She rolled up her sleeve and saw a deep gash on her left forearm. She heard a few voices somewhere not far away, but she was too shocked to notice. Someone carried her off her feet, and carried her all the way up to the Hospital Wing.

 _WWWWW_

To her relief, she found her dad in human form when she woke up.

"Dad?"

"Good morning Zabrina," Lupin said.

"Are you alright?" Zabrina asked.

"Yes," he smiled "are you?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Thank you for stopping me yesterday."

"Anything for you, Dad."

Lupin stopped to see her arm covered in bandages.

"I'm so sorry Zabrina I-"

"It's okay dad," she smiled. Lupin stood up and left the Hospital Wing. A few hours later, Draco came in.

"So how's your arm?"

"It's perfectly fine."

"It was bleeding everywhere. You sure it's fine?"

"Positive. Were you the one who carried me?"

"Well of course it was me, you bloody idiot," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh, well, thanks," Zabrina said softly.

"You should be. I had to go back for your father after I dropped you off, and dragged him back to his bloody office."

"You did that?"

"Honestly Zabrina, you're in Slytherin. Stop asking Hufflepuff questions."

"I mean, it's just-"

"Yes, yes, I know. I'm the most considerate wizard alive. I know."

"Why did you do it?"

"What?"

"I mean, you could've left him, or me, but you didn't. Why?"

"Zabrina, I am nicer than you think. Don't ignore the inner beauty of Draco Malfoy."

"You have just made me instantly regret my last question. Let's just say you were as sane as my dad was last night."

"He wasn't in his mind at that time."

"Exactly."


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** I am a merciful author. Generous, open, AND SO ON TIME. IT IS A RECORD TO BE HELD, TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY? CAN THIS BE? CAN THIS REALLY BE? MY OH MY OH MY. Today is a very important chapter. VIC (very important chapter). BEWARE THE SHOCK AND AMAZEMENT AS THE OBVIOUS ZABRINA'S PAST IS REVEALED.

 _WWWWW_

Chapter 14

During Dumbledore's speech, he explained that the Triwizard Tournament was to be held at Hogwarts this year. Only students seventeen and older could submit their names into the Goblet of Fire. Everyone talked about the previous tournaments after his speech ended.

After her other roommates fell asleep, Zabrina walked downstairs and saw Draco sitting on the couch. She sat down in front of Draco.

"So I heard you were there at the Quidditch World Cup," she said.

"Yeah."

"And I heard the rest of the story."

"Yeah."

"Aren't you worried?"

Draco looked up. "Why, are you?"

"No, I'm just asking."

Draco looked away from Zabrina. "My father was a Death Eater. He barely escaped Azkaban by telling others that he was under the Imperius Curse," Draco smirked. "I think you should be the one worried. You're in the presence of a Death Eater's kid."

"I don't mind you-"

"My father was one of the masked men that night," He said. "He was part of all that chaos. With you not knowing if you're a pure-blood or not, I can't guarantee your safety from him, or other Death Eaters."

"Since when were you so concerned about me?" Zabrina smiled. "Relax Draco, I'll be fine. Now stop loving me."

"I don't-"

"I'm joking, Merlin's beard, can't you take a joke? What's gotten you so serious all of a sudden?"

"It's nothing," he said.

"Well, I'm going up. Goodnight."

"'Night."

Zabrina went back up to her room.

 _WWWWW_

"Zabrina, are you free right now?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I'm okay right now."

"Good. The Headmaster wishes to see you as soon as possible," the Professor led Zabrina to the Headmaster's office.

"Wait here," she said. A few moments later, she came back telling her to go up.

Zabrina walked up the stairs and entered the office. Hundreds of gadgets were everywhere around the room, and the previous Headmaster and Headmistress's pictures covered the walls.

"Welcome Zabrina," Dumbledore said. "Take a seat."

Zabrina sat on a chair in front of a large desk. "You were looking for me, sir?"

"Yes, I was," he stood up from his chair and walked around the room. "Are you aware of what happened at the Quidditch World Cup a few weeks ago?"

"Yes."

"And do you know what the Dark Mark means?"

"Yes."

Dumbledore sat back down on his chair. "Zabrina, have you ever wondered who your mother was?"

Zabrina startled. "Well, yes, actually. Why?"

Dumbledore didn't say a word but gave her an old yearbook. She opened it and saw the Head Boy and Head Girl's photograph at the top of the page. The Head Boy had dark features, and pale skin. But her attention was fully on the Head Girl. She looked exactly like her, with pale skin, red lips, and deep purple eyes. The only thing that was different was that this Head Girl had auburn hair; Zabrina had midnight-black hair.

"Tom Riddle and Athena Marie," Dumbledore said as he took the yearbook. "The two most remarkable students of their age."

"So Athena Marie married my dad-"

"No Zabrina, Athena didn't even know Remus."

Zabrina sat speechless for a moment. "Then how did she-"

"Lupin raised you ever since you were only a few months old. He found you at a muggle orphanage, and recognized something different about you from your…appearance." He said. "Not many have purple eyes, you know."

"Then who is my dad?"

"As I recall, Athena was still in a relationship with Tom Riddle even after she graduated."

Zabrina touched her ruby. "What does this have anything to do with the Dark Mark?"

"Oh, it has everything to do with the Dark Mark," Dumbledore locked his fingers underneath his chin. "During your second year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Do you remember?"

"Yes."

"Well, Harry found a diary in his room one day, and started to write in it. In return, the diary wrote back," Dumbledore saw Zabrina's eyes widen. "It was Tom Riddle's diary."

Zabrina sat still on her seat.

"The diary possessed Ginny Weasley before it met Harry, and took her into the Chamber of Secrets. Harry, in the end, rescued Ginny and destroyed the diary using a basilisk fang.

"In the chamber of secrets, Harry found out the identity of Tom Riddle," Dumbledore now looked straight into Zabrina's eyes. "He is now known as Lord Voldemort."

Zabrina almost fell off her seat.

"Where is she? Athena Marie?"

"Unfortunately, she died the same day the James and Lily died, murdered by an unknown killer." He said as he passed her an old article from the Daily Prophet.

 _ **End of the Magical Creature Generation**_

 _A farewell too soon, a mystery too hard_

 _On October 31_ _st_ _, Athena Marie was found dead in her apartment. She was murdered by the Killing Curse, but who would do such a thing?_

 _Athena Marie was the heir of all magical creatures. Every creature anyone could name was related to her by blood. Each offspring was gifted with one power their ancestor held, as Athena had the ability to tell the future._

 _Athena attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Gryffindor. She was Head Girl in her last year along with Tom Riddle as Head Boy. The two were known to be engaged, but sudden disappearance of Tom left Athena with despair. She spent her last few years alone in her apartment._

 _Until last night, just a few hours before the You-Know-Who's downfall, Athena was found murdered in her own apartment. Research shows she was hit by the Killing Curse, but no evidence of the murderer was found…_

Zabrina gave Dumbledore back the article.

"This article was never published, due to the popularity of You-Know-Who's presumed death," Dumbledore said.

"Do…Do you know who killed her?"

"It is only a guess, not the truth. I am not positive, myself. There were many people who wished to end the creature bloodline, most we do not know of."

"Why are you telling me this now, Professor?"

"Well, there are quite a few reasons to that. First, it was hard to gather enough evidence that you were, in fact, Athena's daughter, no matter how similar you two look. Second, although I found out much about your past by the first month of your first year, I couldn't figure your relationship with Lupin until your third year. Third, you were too young to know, and you still are. But with what happened at the Quidditch Cup over the summer, I knew we don't have much time until the Dark Lord will rise again, and you must know of your identity."

"So what now, Professor?" Zabrina's voiced was filled with fear.

"Well, that's up to you. But for now, I'll take you back to your Common Room. It's much past curfew," he said and he walked to Zabrina.

"But I-"

"We can talk tomorrow, Zabrina."

Dumbledore didn't say a word on their way to the dungeons.

 _WWWWW_

Zabrina came in and leaned on the nearest wall. She hugged her knees and gently touched her ruby.

"You're late-"

"Not now Draco," Zabrina's voice shaked. "Please."

"Hey," Draco came up to her. "What happened?"

"It's…" Zabrina sighed. She couldn't possibly tell Draco, not yet.

"It's what?"

"I'll tell you later when it's all settled," Zabrina stood up. "Goodnight."

She went up to her room and sat on her bed. She looked out the window as the blue light came in, shining the dark room. The sky seemed darker than usual, and no stars were to be seen. It was just the moon and her. What had just happened? She sighed. Her dad, Lupin, told her about the terrible things Voldemort had done. He killed countless people, muggle and wizards, in the most inhumane way possible. Only when his victim would beg for death, was when he killed them. Until then, he would torture the poor man either physically or emotionally. She also knew what he had done to Harry Potter, and what Harry Potter had done to him. He killed Harry's parents, and tried to kill Harry as well, although his curse backfired and he was hit by the Killing Curse. Lupin told her all about how Harry lived until now. He lived with his muggle aunt and uncle, barely ate, was blamed for everything, and was separated from the people who loved him. All because of Voldemort, her father.

She felt a pang of guilt. If only Voldemort didn't kill Harry's parents, he wouldn't have to go back to his uncle's house every summer. If only Voldemort didn't kill Harry's parents, Harry would have been living a much happier life than he is now, with his parents. He would celebrate his birthday with his friends and family, spend Christmas together, get on the Hogwarts Express while waving to his mom and dad behind him, and receive the love he needs and deserves. But no, Voldemort had to ruin that, and had to tear his family apart.

Zabrina already knew, or thought she knew, who killed Athena Marie. It was plainly obvious. Voldemort wasn't satisfied with just ruining one family, but he destroyed his own. Well, he wouldn't have known about her since she was in a muggle orphanage ever since she was a baby. He must've ruined countless other's lives as well, thinking about how much damage he brought to just one Harry Potter. The guilt was unbearable. Although it wasn't her who did the killing, she still felt as if she too, was responsible.

Zabrina couldn't sleep all night long and thought to herself in the silence.


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** ALL ABOARD! THE SHIP WILL SAIL IN A FEW CHAPTERS. EMBRACE YOURSELVES, SAILORS. THE CAPTAIN IS MORE EXCITED THAN YOU ARE.

 _WWWWW_

Chapter 15

Zabrina spent the whole day alone. She didn't dare look up or talk to anyone, including the Professors. Finally, she quietly asked Professor McGonagall to take her to the Headmaster's office.

"Zabrina, how are you feeling?"

Zabrina didn't raise her head.

"Zabrina, I wish you not to feel bad about this. You have done nothing wrong. Just because you're You-Know-Who's daughter doesn't mean you deserve to abandon your life."

"Professor?"

"Yes, Zabrina?"

"What do I do now?" she buried her face in her hands. "Voldemort is the reason why all this chaos is happening. He killed countless people, and just look what he's done to Harry's life! He tore his family apart and ruined the guy."

"So do you feel guilty?"

"Yes!" she looked up.

"Then what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know," she sighed.

"Well let's disregard that for now. Tell me. Is it true that several had failed to disarm you back in your second year?"

"Spells don't work on me," Zabrina said. "It's been like that ever since I can remember."

"Interesting," Dumbledore nodded.

"Does my dad- I mean Lupin- know about my…parents?"

"Yes, he is aware. He knew since last year."

"And he never told me?"

"You were too young back then, and we thought we still had much time," Dumbledore said.

Zabrina stayed silent.

"Zabrina, do not feel bad about this. The truth is heavy, but it's the truth."

Zabrina sighed. "Do I keep this as a secret?"

"If you want to," Dumbledore stood up. "Come now, I'll take you back to your Common Room."

 _WWWWW_

Zabrina saw Draco in his seat again.

"You okay?"

Zabrina sat in front of him. "Yeah, I think so."

"So is it all settled?"

"No."

"Okay then," Draco said. "Have you seen Victor Krum today?"

"No, how is he?"

"He's tall, but not as handsome as me."

Zabrina smirked. "Then that means he's below unpresentable."

"Hey you did not just-"

"I'm tired Draco, goodnight."

 _WWWWW_

She talked to Daphne and the others the next day, saying that she was "feeling a little down" yesterday and that she's better now. They were sitting in the Great Hall, cheering for the three champions that were selected by the Goblet. Suddenly, everyone became silent as another name came out. Harry's name came out of the Goblet, and now Harry was the first fourth contestant and youngest wizard to enter the Triwizard Tournament.

Why was Harry always in trouble? For the past years, Harry faced trolls, snakes, and even her dad. How much more did fate have in for him? People could get killed in that contest; did it want Harry to die? Why on earth did fate want Harry to die? What did he do that's so wrong, that he has to "die" every damn year?

The whole room was filled with whispers and hating against Harry. He would've never put his name in the Goblet; he was probably too tired to face death again. Who would do such a thing? Draco snorted and said how selfish and self-centered Harry was, and that he probably entered his name so he could be on the center of attention again.

 _WWWWW_

"So I have to ask, how's it going with Draco?" Daphne asked.

"What?"

"Like I don't know. We've been through this already, and I'm trying to confirm the truth."

"How is your thought equal to the truth?"

"Now tell me, since when were you into Draco Malfoy?" Daphne ignored Zabrina's previous question.

"I'm not into him!" Zabrina said.

"Ah, but your face is burning red. Just admit it, Zabrina. It's easier that way."

"Daphne, listen. I don't like Draco."

"That's what your mind thinks, not your heart."

"Oh stop it!"

"I'm just saying," Daphne smiled.

 _WWWWW_

The first tournament had already begun. Victor Krum was swift, and he retrieved the Golden Egg without much difficulty, same with the next two contestants. Finally, it was Harry's turn. Harry's dragon seemed a little more vicious than the ones before. No, Harry's dragon was much more vicious than the ones before. Once again, fate tried to kill The Boy Who Lived.

Zabrina sat in between Draco and Blaise. Next to Draco, sat Parkinson, and Daphne sat next to Blaise. Harry was flying on his Firebolt, and he was so fast she barely saw him. She was getting a little worried due to the dragon. She heard Draco snarl as Harry finally retrieved the Golden Egg. She thought Harry really did die while he was fighting outside of the arena. She followed Draco back into the Slytherin Common Room.

Zabrina sat in her usual seat in front of Blaise.

"Who are you going to the Yule Ball with?" Blaise asked.

"Aw, are you going to ask me? I'm sorry Blaise but I'm not gay," Draco laughed.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Draco, why are you always joining in our conversation?"

"Because I can," and he smirked. Blaise sighed.

"Who are you going to the Yule Ball with?" Blaise looked up at Zabrina.

"I don't know. No one's asked me yet," Zabrina looked down. She didn't mind if nobody asked her to the dance. Parkinson was already thinking of matching her dress with Draco's tie, and Daphne was praying every night so she could go with Blaise.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that no one's going to ask you. You're-"

"Shut up, Draco," and Zabrina threw a cushion at his face.

"YOU DO NOT THROW ANYTHING-"

Blaise covered his face with the same cushion Zabrina threw. Draco's face was fuming red.

"My father will hear about this!" and he stormed up into his room.

"So is Daphne free as well?" Blaise asked.

"Ah, so you like her?"

"Eh, it's been a while, although we barely talk. Every time I tried to talk to her, she would suddenly drag you and run into her room. Anyways, is she free?" he asked when Daphne entered the Common Room.

"Ask her yourself."

Blaise stood up, and walked straight to her. She nodded like a puppy a few moments after he stood in front of her. Her smile was wider than Crabbe's body. She skipped her way to her room, dragging Zabrina with her.

Daphne closed the door. "BLAISE JUST ASKED ME TO THE YULE BALL!" and she started jumping up and down. "Can you believe it? He just asked me! Me! Out of all the other girls in his year, and in Slytherin, he chose me! I am his chosen one!" and she started slapping Zabrina, hard, on her back. "You have to help me prepare!"

Zabrina smiled. "Anything for the chosen one."

 _WWWWW_

Zabrina went down to the dungeons that night, and saw Draco waiting in his usual seat.

"I heard Blaise asked Greengrass to the Yule Ball," Draco said as Zabrina took a seat.

"Yeah, Daphne was screaming about it for an hour."

Draco chuckled. "You still don't have anyone to go with?"

"Yeah," Zabrina touched her ruby.

"Me neither."

Zabrina gave Draco a shocked look. "I thought you were going with Parkinson?"

"She does, and so does everyone else. But do you really think I would want to go with her? My father did not spend his precious galleons just so I could to go a ball with pug-face."

Zabrina had to laugh on that one. "So who are you planning to go with?"

"I don't know. Not many are qualified to be Draco Malfoy's date."

"Oh, okay. So who are your options?"

"There's only one person I want to ask."

"Who?"

"Oh bloody hell, who do you think it is?"

"Oh well, I don't know, Crabbe?" Zabrina tilted her head to one side.

"As I have said before, I am not gay."

"Well you do act like you are."

"What did you just say?"

Zabrina laughed.

"I am not gay."

"Yes, sure you are. Now seriously, who are you going to the dance with?"

"You," Draco looked at Zabrina.

Zabrina paused. "Well you better have a bloody nice dress robe because I'm not going with someone who looks like a ferret."

Draco laughed. "Just so you know many women admire me for my good-looks."

"Yes. Sure. Of course," Zabrina rolled her eyes and stood up. "Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight."


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Yes, and the ship has sailed! Welcome aboard (still working on the ship name). Please enjoy this chapeter, well mostly because I kinda like it. PLEASE REVIEW (and help me work on the ship name bloody hell I'm dying here)

 _WWWWW_

Chapter 16

Parkinson was furious when Draco told her he was going to the Yule Ball with Zabrina. She yelled at Zabrina for two hours, and didn't talk to her for the rest of the week. Zabrina didn't care; the other girls were delighted to see Parkinson angry.

"Can you help me with my hair, Zabrina?" Daphne walked up to her.

"How would you like your hair done?" Zabrina asked.

"I want to look pretty tonight," and she smiled at Zabrina, "and you know why."

Tracey and Millicent came up behind them.

"Oh, you'll be more than pretty," Tracey said. "We'll make you look so fine, even Snape will want to seduce you." The three laughed.

"Oh shut up," said Daphne.

"Zabrina, aren't you gonna get ready?" Millicent asked.

"Right after I finish her hair."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, the dance is in and hour! You need all the time in the world! I'll take care of blondie while you go get ready," yelled Tracey.

Zabrina smiled and dried her wet hair. She took out her dress from her bag. Technically, it was Tracey's, and Zabrina borrowed it. It was a black dress that came down to the ground, growing wider as it went down. There was a separation that looked like the dress ripped that went all the way up to her waist. The top part of her dress, including the sleeves, was in laces, and the rest of the dress was in black silk. It was an elegant dress, and it matched with her hair.

She borrowed one of Tracey's earrings as well. She applied some light makeup and finally decided to let her hair down. Her friends were all staring in awe.

"That'll kick Parkinson's ass big-time," Tracey checked.

She checked out her friends. Millicent was wearing a red dress, a little closer to coral, with tiny rhinstones covering the bottom of her strapless dress. She curled her hair and let it fall on both sides. She only put some lip gloss on. Tracey straightened her hair, which didn't really make a difference, and wore a green dress. It was short and almost provocative; it showed more than it covered. Her makeup was thick, but she looked good in it. She wore two earrings on her right ear and three on her left, and wore five-inch high heels, the highest out of the four. Daphne wore a light blue dress that sparkled in the light. It was similar to Zabrina's, except Daphne's was strapless. Her hair was up in a neat bun, and she curled her bangs. She also didn't put much makeup on.

 _WWWWW_

Daphne found Blaise and half-ran towards him. Zabrina was looking for Draco when she saw Parkinson glued next to him. She was standing beside Goyle, who was her only other choice. Parkinson acted like she was his date until all the other people passed by.

Draco found Zabrina and opened his mouth. He stared at her, speechless. Parkinson frowned when Goyle tugged her into the Great Hall. He practically dragged her to the food table. Draco slowly walked up the stairs as Zabrina made her way down. She almost slipped, but Draco caught her just in time. He held her wrist with one hand, and her back with the other. Her nose was barely inches away from Draco's, and she found herself getting hot. She stood up properly.

"The heels," she said and adjusted her hair.

Draco smirked and bent his arm. Zabrina held it and walked downstairs with him.

When they entered the Great Hall, everyone gathered around the champions. They reached the crowd when others started to join in the contestants and dance with them. Draco held out his hand.

"May I?" Draco looked up at Zabrina.

Zabrina held his hand, and Draco pulled her in. He lifted her hand up to his shoulder-height, and held her back as she placed her free hand gently on his shoulder. They danced in step with the other people, and Draco seemed to be so confident and comfortable, as if dancing was the easiest thing in the world.

"How come you're so good at this?" Zabrina asked.

"Please, I'm Draco Malfoy. I can do anything perfectly."

"Yes, even looking like a ferret looks perfect on you," Zabrina laughed.

"Where'd you learn how to dance?" Draco asked as he changed the subject.

"My dad would let me step on his feet, and we danced while listening to muggle songs."

"You and your love for muggles," Draco rolled his eyes.

"They're not all bad, Draco. They can survive without magic, and still live a happy life. It's the small things in life they find joy in, and I admire that way of living."

Draco tried to change the subject again. "I'm thirsty. Go get me a drink."

Zabrina rolled her eyes. "Anything for Prince Malfoy," and she walked towards the food table.

When Zabrina came back, Draco was gone.

'What the hell?'

She sat down on a nearby table and placed the drinks behind her. After a few moments, Draco came in with a small box.

"Here," he handed her the box and sat next to her.

"What's this?"

"Just open it."

She opened the box. There was a bracelet inside. It had silver chains and a green emerald in the middle. It looked similar to the ruby she was wearing, but this one looked much more new.

"Draco how-"

"Since this is your first Christmas spent away from your father, I thought I'd get you something to make it worthwhile," he looked at the bracelet, then back at her. "Plus, the one you're wearing right now is way too old."

Zabrina gave him a death glare.

"I'm kidding," Draco looked away. "Do you like it?"

"I…" Zabrina was touched. She never expected him to give her a Christmas present. Her first Christmas present was from Draco Malfoy, and oh, that's not something you see every day.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Zabrina, do you like the-"

"Yes!" she smiled.

"Okay, good. Now let me help you put it on," he took out the bracelet and held her wrist. He locked it in place. "There," he said with a satisfied voice.

"Thank you Draco," she looked at him.

"Well of course you are. Who wouldn't be?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Zabrina rolled her eyes. "I'm serious Draco, thank you."

"You see, this is why everyone wants to be Draco Malfoy's date," he smirked. "Merry Christmas, Zabrina."

"Merry Christmas, Draco."

Zabrina leaned her head on his shoulder. For that moment, both of them didn't care if people were watching or not.


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Two words. Bloody hell. (Enjoy & review!)

 _WWWWW_

Chapter 17

Time passed by, and finally, it was the day before the final tournament. Zabrina stepped inside the Headmaster's office.

"You called for me, Professor?"

"Yes, Zabrina. Take a seat," Zabrina obeyed.

"What is it you want to talk about?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Tomorrow is the last tournament, and it is also the most dangerous. Seeing Harry's abilities to stay alive no matter the threat, I have no need to worry. But, considering that luck mostly contributes to his survival, I am greatly worried."

"And so what do I have to do?"

"Would you do me a favor, Zabrina?"

"Yes sir," she nodded.

"I want you to follow him through the maze and make sure he doesn't get hurt. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," she nodded again.

Dumbledore sighed. "You can use Harry's Invisibility Cloak. Make sure you don't get caught as well."

"Yes sir."

"You can go now."

Zabrina turned to leave.

"Oh, and by the way," Dumbledore smiled, "I like your bracelet."

Zabrina smiled and gently touched her emerald.

 _WWWWW_

Zabrina did as she was told. Well, almost did. She did follow him, but he was already doing a good job protecting himself. He was running with Cedric Diggory, and he was merely feet from the Cup. They were arguing over who should hold the Cup and finally decided to hold the Cup together. Zabrina touched the Cup when Harry did, and they instantly vanished.

She found herself behind a stone statue, Harry and Cedric a little away from her. Then she saw Pettigrew holding a little creature in his arms. There was a voice, very cold, very quiet, and it ordered Pettigrew to kill Cedric.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ Pettigrew shouted.

He took Harry and trapped him on a statue. He started to enchant some ancient words, and cut off his hand, and took some of Harry's blood. Zabrina watched the small creature turn into a human, and his snake-like features come to life. She saw the Death Eaters come one by one after he pressed his wand on Pettigrew's left forearm. He named each and every one of the Death Eaters that came, some of the names she knew.

Zabrina gathered all the courage she had and finally stepped out from the statue. She took off the cloak and placed it in the Portkey.

"Who are you?" Voldemort asked.

Zabrina stepped forward into Voldemort and Harry's sight. Voldemort stepped back.

"It can't be!"

"Ah, pleasure to meet you. We haven't met before, have we?" Zabrina raised an eyebrow.

"I killed you!"

"No, you killed my mother," Zabrina stepped forward.

Voldemort grabbed her cheeks and stared into her eyes. His eyes creeped her out, but she was more disgusted than afraid.

"My lord, who is this child?" a Death Eater asked.

"My name is Zabrina, Zabrina Riddle," she stepped away from Voldemort.

"She is my daughter," Voldemort said, "daughter of Athena Marie as well."

Harry gasped. Voldemort turned around and let go of Harry. He challenged him to a duel, and planned to kill him. Zabrina stood behind Voldemort as the wands pointed at each other, bright lights flashing. Something happened between Harry and Voldemort's wand, and he ran back towards Cedric, grabbed the Portkey, and the two vanished.

 _WWWWW_

Voldemort was furious when the Harry escaped.

"My lord, Potter was just lucky."

"NO, WORMTAIL! HAVEN'T YOU JUST SEEN WHAT HAPPENED? I MUST FIND OUT AT ONCE!" he screamed. He took a deep breath after noticing Zabrina again. "Come, my child. We have some talking to do," he grabbed Zabrina and Apparated.

They arrived at an old mansion, and Voldemort took a seat on a sofa. Zabrina stood in front of him.

"Are you in the same year as Harry in Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"And you are in which House?"

"Slytherin."

"Ah, yes. Of course. Have you known all this time that you were my…child?"

"No."

"Then who told you?"

"Professor Dumbledore."

"Ah yes, he knew Athena very well. Take a seat, child."

Zabrina sat on the couch in front of him.

"When did he tell you?"

"The beginning of this year."

"Why? Surely he would've recognized you when you were called for the Sorting."

"He thought I was too young to know."

"Yes, he would've given you some time. Tell me, how close are you to Harry Potter?"

"We're not close," Zabrina said coldly. "We've never talked."

"Well surely you must have an explanation why you've arrived here with Harry in the first place!"

"Professor Snape ordered me to follow him."

Voldemort smiled. "To make sure he reaches the Cup?"

"Yes."

Voldemort sighed. "We'll talk later, child. I'll call Severus to take you back."

 _WWWWW_

Snape came in, talked with Voldemort for a few moments, and took Zabrina. They landed in Hogsmeade, and they walked together back to the castle in silence.

She went to the Slytherin Common Room as soon as she entered the castle gates.

"Where were you this whole time?" Draco asked.

"Draco, I need to tell you something."

"Can I hear, too?" Daphne said as she sat next to Zabrina.

"You'll hear this again anyways, so why not," Zabrina took a deep breath. "There once was a girl named Athena Marie…" and she continued the story until now the daughter told her two friends everything she knew.

"I'll completely understand if you leave me after this," she lowered her head.

Daphne went to her room without saying a word. Draco sat there speechless.

"I think you should be the one to worry, Draco," Zabrina said. "You're in the presence of the Dark Lord's daughter."

Draco left the Common Room and went to his dorm.

There she did it. She told her two friends the truth, and now she didn't have any. Zabrina slept on the couch that night.

"So have you decided what to do?"

 _WWWWW_

"Yes, sir."

"And what is it?"

"I want to protect Harry Potter."

"Really?" asked Dumbledore, not even bothering to hide his shocked expression. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir." she said.

"May I ask why?"

"If it weren't for You-Know-Who, Harry would've been living a…safer life." Zabrina sighed. "I feel sorry for him because of my father."

"Alright then," Dumbledore nodded. "You can come out now, Harry."

Zabrina turned around and saw Harry take off the Invisibility Cloak. He walked towards Zabrina, and stood next to her.

"How do we know if she's not lying?"

"She wouldn't lie," Dumbledore said.

Harry opened his mouth, but stopped himself from saying whatever he was going to say.

Draco and Daphne didn't talk to Zabrina for the rest of the school year. She walked to and from classes alone and rarely went to her dorm room. She spent most of her time in the library, and slept in the Common Room. Draco didn't come down at night. Although she was sad, she couldn't help but understand the two. She was the daughter of one the darkest wizards of all time.

 _WWWWW_

She rode the train with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Not only did she want to protect Harry, but the people he loved as well. Technically, she wanted to protect everyone from Voldemort.

"So are you saying that spells don't work on you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it's been like that since I was a baby."

"Bloody hell…" Ron gasped.

"What was your mother capable of?" Hermione asked again.

"She could tell the future," Zabrina said. "That's what Professor Dumbledore told me."

"Bloody-"

"Will you stop with the 'bloody hell', Ron?"

"I'm sorry!" Ron looked out the window after Hermione scolded him.

Over the summer, she didn't get any letters from Daphne, but mostly from the Golden Trio. They somehow thought of her as their "ally" now, and wrote often. Zabrina would reply after a day or two, unlike when she replied to Daphne. Her dad tried to cheer her up, but it didn't work. For her dad's sake, she acted as if she was okay in front of him.


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** This is probably the longest chapter I've written. Enjoy and Review! (THE CAPTAIN IS FANGIRLING. PREPARE YOURSELVES)

 _WWWWW_

Chapter 18

She saw Tonks visit often, and other Order members would come to Lupin's house for brief discussions. Tonks obviously had feelings for her dad, but he would push her away as much as possible. Zabrina comforted Tonks whenever that happened.

Tonks didn't mind Zabrina's family history; as long as she was loyal to Dumbledore, she would be like a daughter to Zabrina. Tonks would keep Zabrina company during her visits, and they would talk about the Order or Zabrina. Tonks was interested in Zabrina's abilities. She sometimes tried a few spells on her, which never worked.

She followed her dad to the Order Headquarters. The only people there she relied on were her dad and Professor Snape. Many, including Zabrina, questioned why he was there.

"Oh welcome back, Zabrina. We were just about to have dinner," Mrs. Weasley said as she placed another dish on the table.

"Nice to see you again," Zabrina replied.

"Have you eaten yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, not yet."

"Then what are you waiting for? Come!" she said and Zabrina took a seat next to Hermione.

"So how was your summer?" Hermione asked.

"It's been two weeks, Hermione. Give me some time to enjoy it."

"Well then, how were your two weeks?"

"Probably just as complicated as yours. Where's Harry?"

"He's coming. Tonks and some others left to get him."

"Oh, alright."

"Remus, a word please," Sirius said. The two friends left the table.

"Zabrina, why don't you go up with Hermione and Ginny if you're all done?" Mrs. Weasley said and gestured her daughter to take her up.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Every time I try to eat," she murmured under her breath. "Come, let's go."

Zabrina stood up and followed the two. When she opened the door to their room, she found Fred and George standing in there already.

"FOR THE SAKE OF MERLIN, WILL YOU PLEASE STOP DOING THAT?" Ginny yelled and pushed the two boys out.

"Wait, we have something to tell Zabrina."

"SHE'LL FIND OUT LATER. NOW GO!"

"Okay," Fred smirked and left while pushing Zabrina out as well.

"Wait, I-"

"Ah yes, Miss Riddle, it's a pleasure to meet you at last," Fred bowed and so did George.

"What?"

"Shh! Listen!" George said as he pulled out some sort of ear attached to a string. He lowered it and she heard two voices: her dad's and Sirius's.

"So are you just going to leave her like that?" Sirius said. "No talk, no confronting, no nothing?"

"She didn't do anything wrong," Lupin said calmly.

"She's the Dark Lord's dau-"

"That's enough, Sirius. She'll do well on her own."

"Remus, she is with the Order of the Phoenix right now, in their headquarters. Are you sure this…information is in good hands?"

"Sirius, I said that's enough."

"Oh come on! Haven't you ever thought that for once, she could be just like him?"

Zabrina left the two boys and went into Ginny's room.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Zabrina smiled. "It's just some invention that they made."

"Oh, okay then," Hermione said.

They heard a noise, and the three left the room. Harry Potter had arrived.

 _WWWWW_

She was hesitant to ride Hogwarts Express, as she didn't know where to sit. She always sat with Draco and the crew, but she thought Draco wouldn't want to see her. She gave Lupin a kiss on the cheek, and got on. She sat with the Golden Trio, acting as if she was okay. The three were great company, but they were too nice, too Gryffindor. She was close to Hermione, for they were both considered to be sorted into Ravenclaw. They would correct Ron and Harry whenever they made a mistake, such as pronouncing a name wrong.

After the feast, she went into her room to change. She went downstairs to sleep but saw Draco's hair as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She was just about to go back up when Draco locked eyes with her. She froze. Draco looked away and Zabrina went back upstairs.

 _WWWWW_

Draco thought about Zabrina all summer long, mostly because his father kept reminding him to "be nice to the Dark Lord's daughter" and how "useful" she going to be. Although his father did have a point, Draco was still hesitant to go back to their old relationship. That is, until just now.

Draco stared into Zabrina's deep purple eyes. If only he could see them every day, he wouldn't have another need. He always had feelings for Zabrina; why else would he ask her to the Yule Ball? At first, Draco kept an eye on her because she was pretty and stubborn. Later on, his feelings grew deeper because she was the closest thing he had to a friend. She listened to him as if she was really interested, and she was nice to him because he was Draco, not Draco Malfoy. He didn't want to lose her just because of her parents. He…liked her.

At the same time, he couldn't completely disregard the fact that she's the daughter of one of the darkest wizards of all time. She was the Dark Lord's child, which gave her much power and authority over Death Eaters, including his father. She could easily become the issue of fear, as well as the next Dark Lord. Although she's determined to guard Potter and his friends, she would be killed as soon as You-Know-Who finds out where her loyalties lie. She would be a great risk factor, and befriending her could either bring approval or danger to his family.

She would be treated just the Draco had been treated all his life. The Death Eaters will bribe, over-compliment, adore, or maybe even fear her. She would always be the center of attention, whether she wanted to or not. He would be the only one who understands her.

That was something he was now determined to do. He wanted to be her personal paradise, a place where she could forget about her dreadful reality. He wanted to be the light in her darkest time. He wanted to be something much more than a friend to her.

No, he will be much more than a friend to her.

 _WWWWW_

Dolores Umbridge was a terrible teacher and person. Everyone knew that. Dolores Umbridge looked like a pig. Everyone knew that. It was ironic that she wore pink all the time, making her resemble a pig even more. Everyone knew that. Zabrina despised Umbridge not only because her classes were horrible, but also because her voice was much more disturbing than Parkinson's sleep. Maybe it was just people who look like animals that got on her nerves: Parkinson, Pettigrew, Umbridge, and even her father. His snake-like features never disappeared from her mind, especially those two holes he called a nose.

She already made an amazing first impression when she cut off Dumbledore's speech. My, is she something else. Other Slytherins seem to adore her, and by by other Slytherins she meant Parkinson, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and other members of Draco Malfoy's gang.

When Zabrina entered the Slytherin Common Room, she saw a sight that was so familiar to her. Draco was sitting on a couch, the one he sat on all the time, just like he used to when they were "friends". She was startled for a moment, but ignored his stare and walked towards her room. Just as she was about to go up, Draco spoke.

"Sit," he nodded his head towards the couch in front of him.

Zabrina obeyed, and sat down, just like she used to.

"I was thinking about," he placed his elbows on his knees, locked hands, and supported his chin with his thumbs, "well, you, over the summer."

Zabrina looked at him.

"You are…different and maybe dangerous," he looked into her puzzled eyes. "But that doesn't change much. You're the only person I've ever met who treats me well no matter what my surname is, and I don't want to lose the first friend I've ever had."

Zabrina let out a breath, almost like a gasp, and kept her mouth open.

"Now, don't cry," he smirked. "I know it is an honor to be titled as Draco Malfoy's friend."

She smiled. "Thank you, Draco," she almost whispered.

"Ah, yes. I know. I'm the most considerate wizard alive. No need to remind me."

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes.

"Where were you until now? You came in past curfew."

"I was with Professor Snape," Zabrina said.

"Snape? Out of all the other places, you chose Snape's company?"

Zabrina chuckled. "He's not all bad."

"Zabrina, you're mad. Absolutely mad."

"Well then, this madwoman is going to bed now, so goodnight," she lay down on the couch.

"Have you been sleeping here all this time?"

"Yes, now goodnight."

"But how?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're scared of the dark, Zabrina."

"Why do you think I turn on the lights?"

"No wonder you're mad," Draco said and he stood up and turned off the lights.

"Draco what-"

"Relax, I'm here," Draco said as he sat on the couch in front of Zabrina. "I won't leave until you fall asleep."

"This helps nothing, Draco. Now turn the lights back on."

"You can't even sleep even if someone's in the same room as you?" Draco asked. "How did you survive in dorms?"

"There was a window. Now turn on the lights."

"Zabrina, you can't sleep well, can you?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine with the lights on."

"Oh please, you look like you haven't slept in days."

"Draco, I'm fine. Now turn on the-" she stopped when she heard Draco stand up. "Draco?"

"Relax, I'm here," Draco said and sat next to her. "See? Now sleep. It's bad for you if you sleep with the lights on."

Zabrina knew Draco wasn't going to give up. She closed her eyes, but found it impossible to fall asleep.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I can't sleep."

Draco sighed. "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Well for starters, you can turn the lights on."

"Well then have a wonderful sleepless night, Zabrina."

"Please, Draco?"

Draco sighed again. "We're fifteen, Zabrina. We've past the age where we can't sleep."

"But-"

"If you try to turn the bloody lights on one more time, I'm going to leave you here alone."

Zabrina laughed. "Then that'll be easier for me to turn on the lights."

"Do you think I'm stupid? Do you really think that I would leave you here?"

"Well, honestly-"

"I'm going up," Draco said as he really did stand up.

"Wait!" Zabrina grabbed his shirt without thinking. Being afraid made her desperate. "Please."

Draco was red, but the darkness covered him. "Ah, you see? No one can dislike Draco Malfoy. Everyone wishes him to stay with them when they sleep." Draco sat down.

"You'll stay, right?"

"Only until you fall asleep," Draco said.

"What if I wake up?"

"Then scream and I'll come down."

"You're mad, Draco."

"If you're so scared of the dark, why don't you go up?"

"Are you kidding? I can't face Daphne."

"You're facing me right now."

"That's because we're settled now. Daphne and I are still on the ignoring stage."

"So you're going to risk your sleep just for Greengrass?"

"Well, technically."

Draco sighed. "You sure would've made an excellent Gryffindor."

Zabrina laughed.

"Now go to sleep already."

"But-"

"Sleep."

Zabrina sighed and closed her eyes. She had to hold on to something, just to make sure Draco was there. She reached out for his hair or sleeve, but instead she found his hand holding hers even before she held his.

"Relax, I'm here. Now stop making me repeat myself and go to sleep."

Zabrina woke up to find Draco still holding her hand.


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** Well isn't this chapter interesting! I don't have much time left here, so I'll update quickly. Please enjoy and review!

 _WWWWW_

Chapter 19

Zabrina still walked alone, with the Golden Trio, or even with Fred and George. She smiled sometimes, and laughed at their jokes, but she wasn't happy. She was glad that Draco was finally talking to her, but she was still missing another piece.

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you on Professor Dumbledore's side?"

"I believe that is classified information."

"It's not like I'll tell anyone, and no one can read my mind."

"It is still none of your business."

"But please Professor-"

"Why are you so interested in my past?"

"Because your past is interesting," Zabrina smiled.

"We'll leave that topic for some other time."

"Yes, Professor."

 _WWWWW_

"I see you got rid of the red bracelet," Draco said.

"It broke, but I keep it in my pocket."

"Oh please, when will you throw the old thing away?"

"Never."

Both of them stopped talking as soon as the lights suddenly turned off.

"Draco?"

There wasn't an answer.

"Draco!"

Still no answer. All she heard was her own voice.

"Draco please this isn't-"

The lights turned on and Draco was out of sight. Instead, Goyle was standing behind the couch that was in front of Zabrina. She stood up as if nothing happened.

"So the Dark Lord's daughter is scared of the dark, huh?" he said as he walked towards Zabrina.

"I was surprised, not afraid. Where's Draco?"

"Why are you so interested in Malfoy?"

"That is something you have no need to know. Where's Draco?" Zabrina glared at the huge Slytherin now very near her. Goyle was extremely tall, much taller than Draco.

"Clearly you don't like him, do you?"

"Shut up, Goyle. Where's Draco?"

Goyle grabbed her arm and pulled her.

"What are you doing?" she yelled as she tried to get herself free.

"You know, father told me that you're the Dark Lord's daughter, and that I should…keep you close," he smirked. "And I've learned to obey my father no matter what."

"Well you do know that I could get you and your precious father killed."

"Like you would ever do that," he pushed her against a wall, still not letting go of her arm. With his other hand, he held her other wrist.

"Goyle, I swear if you don't let go, I'll kill your bloody family."

"Oh come on, Zabrina. Let's have a little fun," he tilted his head to one side. "Who knows what'll happen if I tell my father that I've snogged the Dark Lord's daughter."

"You-"

Before she finished her sentence, Draco was standing next to where Goyle stood, and Goyle staggered back as he held his left cheek.

"Goyle, I'll kill you," Draco said furiously.

Goyle laughed. "You? Kill me? Please Malfoy don't waste your life."

Draco ran towards Goyle, and pushed him off his feet. Draco was on him, and took out his wand.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"What is this commotion?" Snape yelled as he entered the Common Room. "Both of you, up!" He said as he pulled the two's ears. "Explain yourselves!"

"I…I didn't do anything, Professor. Draco just suddenly jumped on me and threatened to kill me!"

"LIAR!" Draco screamed. "YOU KNOCKED ME OUT, AND THEN TRIED TO SNOG ZABRINA!"

"He's lying, Professor. I would never!"

Professor Snape looked at Zabrina and saw the red marks on her wrist and arm.

"All three of you, in my office," Snape said as he dragged the two boys and Zabrina followed.

"Tell me what happened," Snape said.

"I was talking with Draco, and then the lights suddenly turned off. When they were back on, Draco disappeared, and Goyle was standing in front of me. The rest of the story is what Draco told you at the Common Room."

"Both of them are trying to trick you, sir! I'm the one telling the-"

"Silence!" Snape ordered. He looked into Goyle's eyes for a moment, then sighed. "Malfoy and Lupin, go back to your Common Room. As for you, you'll have detention for the rest of the year every day. Understood?"

"But Professor I-"

"I said, understood?"

Goyle sighed.

"Now get lost. All of you."

The three went back to the dungeons and saw that everyone went back up to their dorm room.

"This isn't over yet, Zabrina," Goyle said and walked back to his room.

Zabrina fell on her knees and sighed.

Draco did the same, and held her arms lightly. "Hey, calm down. It's alright I-"

"That bloody git," her voice was shaking.

"Talk about desperate," Draco smirked. "The only girl who's ever been that near him was Parkinson at the Yule Ball."

"Oh for-"

"Just stay still, Zabrina. You're shaking like a dog."

Zabrina wrapped her arms around Draco.

"Calm down now. It's alright."

Zabrina didn't let go.

"Wait, let me see you for a second," Draco said as he pushed her back. He gently lifted her arms. "You okay?"

She looked at the red marks on her because of Goyle's tight grip. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"I really was going to kill him until Snape came."

"Oh please," she held Draco again. "Thank you, Draco."

Draco held her, and didn't say a word.

 _WWWWW_

She was called to see Professor Snape. She went into his office, and saw his urgent expression.

"Zabrina, we need to go," he said and pulled Zabrina into his fireplace.

They landed at the Three Broomsticks, only to Apparate again to the Order Headquarters.

"What brings you here?" Sirius snarled when he noticed Snape entering the old house.

"Harry Potter and his friends are at the Ministry," Snape said calmly. "They are currently in a quite…difficult situation."

"Well then we better get going," Lupin came in. "Zabrina! It's been such a long time!" Lupin ran towards her and hugged her.

"We don't have time for this, Remus," Sirius pulled him away. "I'll call the others."

Other Order members went to join the battle, including Tonks and Lupin. She wanted to follow, but Snape stopped her.

"You have another place to go," he said and they Apparated to another location.

 _WWWWW_

Voldemort was sitting on a couch, massaging his temples. He was very annoyed, just by the look of it.

Voldemort looked up. "Ah, Zabrina, you're here."

"Is everything alright?"

"I hope so, child."

Wormtail ran into the room, and paused for a moment when he saw Zabrina and Professor Snape inside the room that was almost empty just a minute ago. "My lord, they are calling."

Voldemort sighed. "Why does Lucius have to disappoint me so much?" he stood up. "Come along child, we're going to the Ministry." Voldemort's cold hands wrapped Zabrina's shoulder, and the two vanished from the Riddle House.

Harry was chasing a woman with crazy hair when they arrived. Everything about her was crazy: her hair, looks, voice, and the way her facial expression changed drastically in the past thirty seconds. Her father let go of her and went near Harry.

Dumbledore came in just in time and fought a magnificent battle between Voldemort. She watched as she saw the crazy woman run towards her.

"Ah, Zabrina! Yes, I've heard about you," she checked Zabrina out. "Pretty child, come along," she grabbed Zabrina's wrist and walked into one of the chimneys.

"No Bellatrix!" Voldemort yelled. "Let my child stay."

Bellatrix let go of Zabrina and vanished. Zabrina was left with Dumbledore, Harry, Voldemort, dozens of other people. She heard Harry say something to Voldemort, about how he never knew love and friendship. Eventually, Voldemort left, leaving Zabrina behind. Dumbledore lead Harry out through the crowds and Lupin took Zabrina.

 _WWWWW_

Zabrina was in Dumbledore's office with Lupin and Snape.

"So I shall take Miss-"

"Zabrina," Lupin and Dumbledore said.

"-with me over the summer?" Snape finished his sentence.

"Yes," Dumbledore said.

"Then it's settled," Lupin clapped his hands.

"Zabrina, stay with Severus until I give you further orders. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now be bad, Zabrina," Lupin said as he hugged her.

"I will."

He waved at his little girl go off with Snape. Well, now his little girl wasn't so little anymore. He smiled to himself while thinking about all the memories they shared. He was planning to have Zabrina over the summer and stay with Tonks, get married, and have Zabrina as the flower girl. They would've been a full family. He wouldn't be able to see his girl on his own wedding day, but he knew it was for her, his, and even Tonks's good. He was going to miss his big little girl.


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** Bloody idiot. (Enjoy and Review!)

 _WWWWW_

Chapter 20

"Draco! Draco it's me! Wake up!"

Draco opened his eyes and saw two purple eyes staring back.

"What time is it?"

"It's a little past four," she whispered.

"You woke me up at four in the morning because…?"

"Just shut up and change already!" she pulled him up, threw his clothes on his bed, and began to undress him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" he pushed her and turned around.

"We don't have much time," she folded the shirt he just handed her. "Hurry!"

"Alright, alright," he reached for his trousers. "Turn around."

Zabrina did so.

"Okay I'm done," he said.

Zabrina grabbed his wrist and Apparated.

They arrived at an empty beach. The waves were gently brushing the sand, and the sky was glowing a hundred shades of orange, pink, and blue. He stared at the rising sun, speechless.

"Since your parents ruined my plan by throwing a surprise birthday party for you at midnight," she looked at Draco, who now looked back at her, "I had to think of an alternative within the few hours," she looked at the sun, which was half visible. "Do you like it?"

Draco didn't say anything.

"Oh yeah, and here's your present," she gave him a small box, wrapped in lime-green paper, and sealed with an emerald-green ribbon.

He opened the box and saw a locket inside. He opened it and saw a picture of her on one side, and him on the other.

"I really didn't have a lot of options," she said.

Draco didn't say anything.

"Are you just gonna stand there and let me do all the talking like a-"

Draco pulled her arm and wrapped his around her. He held her tightly, and she slowly locked her hands behind his back.

"Thank you, Zabrina," he finally said.

"Well finally you talk."

He held her arms and stepped back so he could see her face. Her deep purple eyes met his, and he wished time would stop at that moment.

"I'm serious Zabrina. I don't say these words that often so-"

"I know Draco," she smiled. "I know."

 _WWWWW_

Zabrina stayed at Malfoy Manor at the summer, just as planned. Although Lucius was imprisoned in Azkaban, Narcissa, Draco's mother, offered the place as headquarters. Zabrina usually spent her time with Draco, who never left her alone in the first place.

Voldemort burned the Dark Mark on Zabrina and Draco, a sign that they were now Death Eaters. He assigned an impossible mission to Draco: to kill Dumbledore. Zabrina knew this was his way of punishing Lucius, and decided to help Draco as much as possible.

"So," Draco clapped his hands and sat next to Zabrina. "Does your arm still hurt?"

"No," she touched the Mark on her left arm.

"Well good for you, because mine is burning as f-" he stopped when he saw her lower her head and sigh. "Hey," his voice became quieter "you alright?"

"Are you?"

Draco wrapped one arm around her. "Well, no."

Apparently, the whole Wizarding World now knew about Voldemort's return. No one was "alright"; Zabrina knew that and so did Draco.

Snape came in and saw Zabrina in Draco's arms.

"I apologize for interrupting your…union," Snape snarled, "but you two have a train to catch, and I do not wish to make two of my students the center of attention like Potter and Weasley did in their second year."

Draco smirked and moved Zabrina's head so he could see her eyes. "Come on. You'll ride with me this time, right?"

"Yeah," Zabrina half-smiled.

"Good. We'll be inseparable this year," he locked his right arm with Zabrina's left, and helped her stand up. "We'll be better than Blaise and Greengrass."

Zabrina laughed and followed him.

 _WWWWW_

"Aren't you coming, Draco?" Parkinson asked.

"You go first. I'll follow in a minute."

Zabrina followed Blaise out of the train. After a couple minutes, Draco came out.

"What did you do?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing," Draco said. "I thought I left something in there."

"Okay then," Blaise turned around.

Zabrina held Draco's arm. "What did you do?"

"You heard me. I was-"

"You're terrible at lying. Now really, what did you do?"

"It's nothing. Trust me," Draco dragged Zabrina onto one of the carriages.

Harry came in late with a bloody nose. Zabrina looked at Draco.

"What?"

"You call that nothing?"

"Hey, I never said I did that to Potter," Draco said as he stuffed another wing into his mouth.

"You did that to Potter?" Parkinson laughed.

"I-"

Zabrina left the table and sat next to Violet. Violet, also aware of Zabrina's family, moved a little so Zabrina could sit comfortably.

"How was your summer?"

"My parents moved to another country, hoping that it would keep them safe from You-Know-Who," Violet said. "They wanted me to come as well, but I wanted to stay here."

"You really shouldn't have."

"And miss all the fun? Please, I'd rather put up with Umbridge for another year."

Zabrina laughed.

"So you're with Malfoy now?"

"I guess so," Zabrina said. "Unless he's going to act like that again. I'll kill the fool."

Violet smiled. "Great. I'll make sure to buy my black dress."

After the feast, the other students went to their dorms or Common Room. Zabrina followed, changed, and went down to sleep. She found Draco sitting on the couch as if nothing happened.

"I'll bloody-"

"Zabrina, let me explain. Potter was eavesdropping on us."

"That doesn't mean you should give him a bloody nose!"

"Hey, he could've found out that we were…you know…"

"Marked?"

"Yes! You know exactly the reason why I did that to him, and yet you're still mad at me?"

"Draco, don't talk to me," she said as she lay on the couch.

"Okay then," Draco said. "I'm going to leave now, with the lights off."

"Then go," Zabrina said and she turned her back to him.

Draco really did turn off the lights, and she heard him walk up the stairs. He really did leave her this time. Zabrina didn't try to turn them on. She wanted to at least try to overcome this bothersome phobia. She closed her eyes tightly, and tried to think of all of her happy memories. She finally fell asleep while she thought about her Christmases, with and without her dad.

She found Draco sleeping behind the couch the next morning.

 _WWWWW_

"Professor, why didn't You-Know-Who die when he failed to kill Harry?"

"Ah," Dumbledore turned around and sat on his chair once more "That is an excellent question." He took out his almost dead hand, with a ring on it.

"He made Horcruxes. He split his soul and placed them in objects." He lifted his hand, palm facing him. "This is one of them, and I am trying to destroy it, although my hand is a sacrifice."

"How can I help to destroy them?" she asked eagerly.

"Do know that I will inform Harry about these Horcruxes, and he will destroy the rest of them."

"What do I do until then? How can I protect Harry when I haven't done so in the past years?"

"You are protecting him, Zabrina. Why else do you think he hasn't died all this time?" he smiled. "Outward appearance is not always the answer. Until then, you can help Draco in his time of need for you." He winked "I am aware of your relationship and heard from other Professors that you two are inseparable."

Zabrina blushed.

"If there's one thing You-Know-Who doesn't have, it's the ability to love, or know love, or understand love," Dumbledore said sadly. "I don't know what happened between him and your mother, maybe he has forgotten it."

"There's no need to pity him," Zabrina stood up. "He knows how to love. He's just too arrogant to admit it, even if it becomes a fatal flaw." Dumbledore looked aghast. "The day he admits he learned to love is the day he will die."

Dumbledore led her back to the Slytherin Common Room without saying a word.

 _WWWWW_

Zabrina found Draco waiting for her when she entered the room.

"Are you staying at my house for Christmas Break?"

"Well of course I will, where else would I go?"

"I guess we'll spend another Christmas together."

"I guess."

"You really should be honored, Zabrina. Spending-"

"Oh yes, I truly am," Zabrina said as she bowed down.

"That's more like it," Draco gave her a satisfactory nod.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"How are you going to, you know, do your mission?"

Draco paused. "I don't know."

"We still have some time, Draco. Think about some ideas, and we'll discuss it later."

"Okay," Draco sighed. "You going to sleep now?"

"Yes," Zabrina lay down. "Goodnight."

Draco took off his jacket and placed it on Zabrina. "Just because you're the Dark Lord's daughter doesn't mean you should allow yourself to become sick all the time."

"Are you going to turn off the lights when you leave?"

"No, I'll stay here this time," Draco said as he turned off the lights.

"Isn't it uncomfortable?"

"Well then, you try sleeping on this bloody floor," Draco said and sat down. "This feels luxurious."

"It's really alright. I slept without you and the lights once."

"Yes, once. _Once."_

"Then I can do it again," Zabrina laughed and grabbed Draco's hand.

"You don't want me to leave, anyways."

"No, I want you to go."

"Really?"

"Well who knows," Zabrina laughed. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"You bloody-"

"Goodnight, Draco."

Draco sighed. "Goodnight, you bloody idiot."


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** TIME IS RUNNING OUT. THERE ARE CHAPTERS TO BE UPDATED, A NEW STORY TO TELL, A WHOLE YEAR LEFT AT HOGWARTS AND I ONLY HAVE LIKE, TWO DAYS. *cracks knuckles* let the drama begin. Please enjoy and review!

 _WWWWW_

Chapter 21

Voldemort and the other Death Eaters were too busy themselves to pay any attention to the two youngest members.

"So how's the plan going?" Zabrina sat next to Draco.

"Oh, swell," he smirked "I've already made plans to meet Dumbledore."

"Oh really? Who else will be attending your tea party?"

"The Dark Lord, of course," he rolled up his sleeve. "He's the one who commanded me to do all this shit."

"Shh, Draco! Someone might hear us!"

"Then let's go somewhere where they won't," he grabbed her arm and Apparated.

They landed at a muggle amusement park.

"Are you mad?" Zabrina yelled at Draco.

"Maybe," he said as he noticed a roller coaster spin in a full circle. "Let's go ride that one."

Zabrina couldn't help but to follow him.

They enjoyed themselves all day long. They rode three roller coasters, the merry-go-round two times, the Viking three times, and now they were riding the ferris wheel.

"ZABRINA LOOK!" Draco stood up. "YOU CAN SEE EVERYTHING FROM HERE!"

"Will you please calm down? You're making the cart shake!"

"I CANNOT CALM DOWN. THIS IS THE MOST AMAZING EXPERIENCE OF MY LIFE AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT-"

"I have all the right in the world to tell Draco Malfoy to calm down," she grabbed his arms and pulled him down.

Draco made a face and crossed his arms.

Zabrina smiled and looked out. She saw the buildings become smaller than her nails as their cart went up higher. Their ride ended, and Draco dragged her out. They were walking together eating turkey legs and corn on the cob. Draco was furious when muggles didn't know what the hell a galleon was.

It was long past sunset, and Zabrina was getting tired.

"Let's go back, Draco."

"No, I still have a few things left on my list."

"But-"

Draco suddenly sat down. He hit the ground beside him, as if he wanted her to sit next to him.

Zabrina rolled her eyes and sat next to him. "I'm going to blame you if we get in trouble."

Draco smirked "As if you cared about breaking the rules."

"For your information, I happen to be a…" she stopped.

All the lights from the lamp posts and buildings turned off, and everything turned pitch-black. She reached for Draco's arm, and almost squeezed it. Music started to play all of a sudden, and a distant glow appeared from the end of the road. Then people came in sight. They wore thick, colorful makeup and their clothes were in vibrant shades of red and yellow. They held torches and played with fire. Behind them, rolled an enormous vehicle covered with light bulbs. They all turned on and off at a certain time individually to make illusions of a certain picture. The same thing repeated, but different people performing a different dance and different vehicles displaying different lights. Zabrina was simply staring at the lights flashing and glowing in front of her. Her smile never left her as she stared awestruck at the performance.

Draco didn't even give the parade a glance, all he needed was beside him. This was one of her most brilliant moments; she shined in the colorful lights and her eyes were making the whole park seem dark. Her smile was something too good for him to see alone.

Zabrina looked up at him, and met his eyes. Excitement was written all over her forehead and she smiled brightly. Draco then pointed up. Zabrina looked to where he was pointing.

"Mistletoe," they said at the same time.

Their eyes met again. At that moment they knew they felt the same towards each other, just like Zabrina's ancestors did before her. All Draco could see was her purple, and all Zabrina could see was his grey eyes.

"You have to kiss me now," Draco smirked. "Why, you nervous?"

"Stop," she said and looked the other way.

Draco smiled. He leaned in as he pulled her close. Their lips met, and time stopped, as if fate wanted to cherish the moment. They were two lost souls that have finally been found, and were determined to never leave each other's side again.

 _WWWWW_

They went back to Hogwarts a few days later. Draco needed a new plan to kill Dumbledore. Most of his confidence left him after his first failure, and soon to his dismay, his second attempt failed as well. Ron got poisoned, but was saved luckily to Harry's quick thinking. Zabrina didn't talk to Draco for three days.

Draco and Zabrina were walking into the Great Hall when he saw Katie Bell, and then Harry. Draco fled as Harry followed him to the Girls' Bathroom. Zabrina hid behind a stall. Draco leaned on a sink, and started to sob. Harry came in and they began their duel. Before Draco could even defend himself, Harry yelled a curse Zabrina had never heard before. Draco fell, and Harry tried to run as soon as he saw Draco bleeding on the floor. Snape came in, and chanted the counter-spell on Draco. He carried Draco to the Hospital Wing, and Zabrina followed.

 _WWWWW_

Draco opened his eyes a few days later.

"Draco," she gasped as he tried to sit up. "No Draco, lie down. You need to rest." She pushed him back down.

"How long was I-"

"Two days," she removed the hair poking his face. "You alright?"

"I almost died, of course I'm fine." He said. "These are one of the many, many times I'll question your need to protect that bloody-"

"Shh Draco, someone will hear you."

"Did I miss anything?" he asked her.

"You missed a lot of things, but you'll be excused since you were hospitalized."

"Well at least one good thing came out," he smirked. "What happened to Potter?"

"He has detention every Saturday until the end of this term," she glared at Draco.

"What? Hey, just so you can remember, I am the one who's hurt here. I'm the one who's hospitalized. If anything, you should be protecting me from Potter rather than protecting him and his silly friends from-"

"Draco, if you talk about this one more time, I'm gonna leave," Zabrina stood up.

"Like you would ever leave," he smirked.

Zabrina rolled her eyes as Dumbledore entered the room.

"Great, just the two I was looking for," he asked Madame Pomfrey to excuse them for a moment, and the three were left alone.

"How are you feeling, Draco?"

"Better, sir."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said. "I am here to help you, Draco. I am aware of your…responsibility."

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because I know you are not a killer, and you do not wish to kill me."

"What if you're wrong?"

"Am I?"

Draco sighed. "No, sir."

"Then I need you to do me a favor."


	23. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** Like I always say, Please enjoy and review!

 _WWWWW_

Chapter 22

The Death Eaters were behind Draco, encouraging him to kill Dumbledore. Dumbledore's wand was far out of anyone's reach, and he was weak due to his previous appointment with Harry.

"Go on, what are you waiting for? Kill him already!" Bellatrix Lestrange screamed.

"He hasn't got the stomach, just like his father," Fenrir Greyback spat. "I'll get rid of-"

"No," Zabrina stopped him. "The Dark Lord wants Draco to kill him."

Fenrir Greyback paused, looked at Zabrina, and gave his final glare to Dumbledore.

Just as Draco was about to lower his wand, Snape stepped in.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ and Dumbledore fell off the Tower. Bellatrix screamed in delight, and set off the Dark Mark in the sky.

They walked downstairs, towards the exit, when other Hogwarts students and Order members came to fight. They were told to destroy anything blocking their path, but Draco and Zabrina wouldn't dare touch their classmates. Shocked looks and gasps were heard as Zabrina walked by her peers. To make it even worse, Bellatrix had to step in.

"Your father will be very disappointed in Draco, Zabrina," she stroked her hair with one hand, and hexing another boy with another. "But the Dark Lord was already disappointed in the Malfoys, anyway."

They Apparated out of the school after Snape revealed himself as the Half-Blood Prince to Harry. She held Draco as they disappeared into the night.

 _WWWWW_

You-Know-Who was pleased after hearing of Dumbledore's death. He leaned his head back and stroked Nagini.

"Although I am satisfied with the results," he said calmly, "Draco has failed his task, and therefore must face his punishment."

The human-snake hissed to his snake, and then smiled wickedly. "I'll put that under some consideration. Until then, I suggest you enjoy your life when you still have it," and he dismissed Draco and the other Death Eaters.

Draco sat on his bed, and messed up his hair. He was surely going to die. Everyone knew he couldn't kill Dumbledore. In fact, everyone knew that he couldn't kill anything. He had put his family into danger, and there was no solution.

" _Then I would like you to do me a favor," Dumbledore said. "Zabrina, all I ask of you is to follow You-Know-Who's orders. I want you to convince him and even all of the other Death Eaters that you are his daughter."_

" _But-"_

" _Now would you please give Draco and me a moment?" he asked._

 _Zabrina quietly stood up and walked away from the two._

" _Oh, and when in doubt," Dumbledore mentioned "ask Severus."_

 _Zabrina left the room, puzzled._

" _Now Draco, listen carefully. You know there's a broken Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement, yes?"_

" _Yes, sir."_

" _And you know he has a brother?"_

" _Yes, sir."_

" _Ah, then you must know the rest of the plan. I do not want you to be a killer, Draco. It is cleary not who you are, so I asked Severus instead."_

" _Snape?"_

" _That's Professor Snape for you, Draco."_

" _Why, I mean, how-"_

" _It's quite a long and complicated story, but in the end, he is just as guilty as I."_

" _You mean he's-"_

" _Draco, I do not have much time. I'm a busy man. Stop asking such silly questions and listen."_

 _Draco stayed still._

" _Severus will come in at the right time, and kill me instead."_

" _So you're just going to die like that?"_

" _It's for the best, Draco."_

" _But doesn't it bother you?"_

" _Oh, it's terrifying, but as I said, Draco. I am a busy man, and I have a lot business to finish before my time comes," Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled. "Distracting yourself helps."_

 _WWWWW_

Zabrina was sitting beside the Dark Lord at dinner. Beside her sat Draco, then his parents, and the rest of Voldemort's followers. Voldemort eventually freed the Death Eaters imprisoned in Azkaban, and Draco was relieved to see his father alive. Like all the other Death Eaters, Lucius also treated Zabrina extremely well, and would boast about Draco in front of her.

"My Lord, what shall we do now? Another muggle killing?" a Death Eater asked.

"No," he said calmly "let's stay quiet for now, but if you're bored," he looked at Fenrir Greyback, "I suppose a muggle or two wouldn't hurt."

Greyback smiled and bowed his head. "Thank you my lord."

"Zabrina my dear, how was your day?" Voldemort looked at his daughter.

"It was okay," she took a sip from her drink. "I saw four muggles getting killed, two children and their mothers."

"Ah yes, there is no greater torture than seeing the person you love die in front of your eyes."

"I agree," she said politely. "Apparently I don't know how that feels like because you killed her before I knew her name."

Voldemort calmly went back to his meal.

"Do you plan to go to Hogwarts next semester?" Voldemort changed the subject.

"Why would I want to go to that school?"

"Because you need to graduate!" Voldemort exclaimed. "I shall not have my daughter an undergraduate!"

"Everyone there wishes to kill me," Zabrina said.

"They wouldn't dare hurt-"

"I'll go next year, when you're officially in charge."

Voldemort's face lighted up. "Brilliant idea my child!"

"Draco will stay here as well, right?" she ruined his cheerful mood.

Voldemort hesitated for a moment. "Of course my dear, anything you want."

Draco sighed in relief as she looked at him.

"My lord, may I ask what will happen at Hogwarts?"

"Well, now that Dumbledore's gone, I suppose the school will need a new Professor," Voldemort looked around the table. "Severus, how about you? Why don't you become the new Headmaster of Hogwarts?"

Snape simply nodded slowly.

"Ah yes, and we'll need a few more Professors, as well," Voldemort said.

"My lord, I would like to go to that school and teach-"

"No Bella, you'll stay here. I have a special task waiting for you."

Bellatrix giggled and sat down.

"What about you two?" Voldemort looked at the Carrow twins, Amycus and Alecto.

"It would be an honor, sir," Amycus said. The two bowed their heads.

"You four will stay here, the others will control the Ministry."

"Then what do I-"

"Zabrina, I want you to stay here, in safety." Voldemort said. "Draco will stay here, too."

"Yes, father."

Draco bowed his head as well.

 _WWWWW_

Narcissa pulled Zabrina into her room. There was Lucius in as well.

"I'm apologize for this sudden encounter my-"

"Zabrina," she said. "Call me Zabrina."

"Yes, Zabrina, I apologize for this sudden…meeting," Lucius said.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, well not to you, but yes, there is something wrong," Narcissa's voice was shaking. "As you know, Draco had…had failed to kill Dumbledore so…" she kneeled down and cried.

"Narcissa-"

"He's going to die, Lucius!" she cried. "Our Draco is going to die!"

Lucius kneeled next to her and held her. She sobbed in his arms.

"So Zabrina," Narcissa came out of his arms and held Zabrina's hands. "I'm begging as his mother, please. Please convince the Dark Lord or just do something so that Draco won't leave us." Her hands were shaking.

"I-"

"If the Dark Lord does not give in, tell him that I shall sacrifice myself instead."

"No Lucius you can't-"

"It's better that way, Narcissa," he held her again as she cried once more.

"I'll try," Zabrina said.

Narcissa looked up and hugged Zabrina. "Oh thank you, Zabrina," she whispered. "Thank you."

Zabrina left the room, leaving the desperate parents alone. This was the first time any mother, or older woman in general, hugged her.


	24. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** Short chapter. I know. I'll update again. Calm down.

 _WWWWW_

Chapter 23

Zabrina knocked the door and entered the room.

"You called for me, father?"

"Yes, my child," he was petting his snake.

"Is there anything you would like to tell me?"

"No," he said. "I just wished to have a talk with my daughter."

Zabrina took a seat in front of Voldemort.

"Father?"

"Yes, Zabrina?"

"What will you do to Draco?"

"What do you mean?"

"His punishment," Zabrina mentioned. "What will his punishment be?"

"Isn't that an obvious question, Zabrina?"

"He's useful," Zabrina said. "He's the closest one to Potter in this house. Surely that can-"

"I can read his mind, Zabrina. I know more about Harry than anyone," Voldemort stroked his pet again. "Why do you ask my dear?"

"Draco's parents asked me to convince you to spare Draco," she looked straight into his snake-like eyes. "His dad even offered himself instead. I can tell that they love him dearly."

Voldemort laughed. "You can tell that they love him? Do you even know what that word means?"

"I know you do."

"Love is a weakness. It will kill you."

"Is that why you killed my mother?"

Voldemort thought for a moment, and spoke. "Yes," he said, "she was my weakness, and I had to destroy her."

"You're a-"

"Zabrina, please do not mention to me about Athena. I cannot let my past interfere with my present and future. You should be grateful that I didn't kill you yet."

"As if you would," Zabrina muttered.

"What?"

"Do you know what people say whenever they talk about you? They say they pity you, father. They don't fear you or hate you. They pity you. They don't know anything about you and your past, but they're judging you simply from the Daily Prophet. They think you're human because you have a daughter. They make all of these assumptions that aren't even the slightest bit true. Do you know how many times I've heard the other Death Eaters talk about me? Have you experienced my last two years at Hogwarts? People despise me, father, all because I'm your daughter. Have you ever thought about how it would feel if you lived in my shoes? A motherless child who was raised by someone not even related to her, and finding out that she's the daughter of one of the darkest wizards of all time."

Voldemort froze, and dismissed her after a short silence.

 _WWWWW_

Zabrina went to Draco's room. He was sitting on his bed, and she ran towards him as soon as he noticed her come in.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, Draco," Zabrina whispered. "Nothing. I just wanted to hold you for a moment."

Draco stroked her hair. "Is there something on your mind?"

"I don't want to lose you, Draco. I'll do anything to protect you from him."

"That's something I'm supposed to say," Draco smirked.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Zabrina?"

"I just wanted to say I love you."

Draco paused, and then smiled. "Well I've been right this whole time. It's not uncommon that you see Draco Malfoy receiving the love of others."

Zabrina smiled. "Oh shut up, Draco."

 _WWWWW_

Zabrina stood next to Draco as she heard Hermione's screams. The Goldren Trio, and many others, were caught by Snatchers, and Bellatrix was interrogating Hermione about the Gryffindor's Sword. It was more like torture, because Bellatrix barely gave Hermione a chance to speak. When she heard the answer, she doubted, and started doing something onto her forearm. When she was done, she called for the goblin, and left Hermione on the ground.

Harry and Ron came out from the basement, and everything became out of control. There were spells everywhere, and glass after Dobby unscrewed the chandelier and made it crash down. Harry took Draco's wand, and disappeared with Dobby, and Bellatrix's dagger.

"We lost him!" Lestrange screamed. "What do we tell to the Dark Lord?"

"Tell me what, Bella?" Voldemort stepped in.

"My lord, we…"

"We lost Potter," Lucius said.

"And why is that?"

"His bloody house-elf saved the three," Bellatrix said. "My lord, I think they've found out about my vault."

"And how did they?"

"The mudblood girl had Gryffindor's sword, but it was a fraud."

"If he finds out about the horcruxes…" Voldemort whispered.

"My lord?"

"What now, Bella?"

"Potter also took Draco's wand."

Voldemort looked at Draco. "I see," he turned around. "Gather everyone here."

 _WWWWW_

"I have gathered you all here right now," Voldemort said. "To show you what will happen, if you prove yourself as useless."

"Who was shown such disgrace, my lord?"

"Draco boy," Voldemort called "come out."

The crowd spread out, and there was only Draco standing in the middle.

"First, you have failed to do as I command. Then you allow Harry Potter to steal your wand." Voldemort raised his wand. "And what good can a Death Eater do without his wand?"

Draco stood silent, as if he waited for this moment.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ Voldemort yelled.

Zabrina sprinted towards the green light, as if it was a race and Draco was the finish line. She reached Draco just before she felt something hit her, and the only thing she saw was a green light. It wrapped her as she flew back, and she landed on the ground with a hard thud.

"NO!" Draco yelled as he ran to her. He cried as he held her in his arms.

The gasps and whispers filled the room.

Voldemort laughed. "I've warned the girl, love will kill."

Draco gently closed Zabrina's eyes.

"Ah yes," Voldemort smiled. "There is no greater torture than seeing the one you love die before your eyes."

Draco wept as Voldemort and the other Death Eaters left the room.

"I'm so sorry, Zabrina," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

He lifted her and Apparated to the only place he thought he should go.


	25. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:** I'll be back after 3 weeks. SO LONG, FAREWELL. I'M CRUEL AND EVIL. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW WHILE I'M GONE.

 _WWWWW_

Chapter 24

Lupin was shocked to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of his door. He was with Tonks, who certainly had bad feelings for Draco, and so did he. But he forgot about his hatred as soon as he saw the body in his arms. Her pale skin, blood-red lips, and midnight-black hair.

"No," he gasped. He saw Draco's eyes red and cheeks still wet.

Draco gently placed her body on the couch. Nymphadora, Draco's cousin, cried in Lupin's shoulders.

"Who did it?"

"You-Know-Who was going to kill me, but Zabrina suddenly ran in the way," Draco's voice was shaking just as much as Lupin's. "He thought I was useless."

Lupin kneeled down and cried. Tonks held him and cried as well.

Draco stood blankly at Zabrina. She was his only friend in the beginning. She turned out to be his love, and now she's gone because of him. Because of him. She died because she was protecting him. Draco lowered his head cursed himself.

"So where will you be staying?" Tonks asked. "Clearly you can't go back to the Death Eaters."

Draco didn't say anything.

"You can stay with us, Draco."

Draco didn't say anything.

The three stood there in front of Zabrina's body, and cried.

 _WWWWW_

Draco spent his time alone. He never spoke to Lupin or Tonks, no matter how many times they tried to start a conversation.

He remembered their first Common Room conversation. It was early in the morning, and he was sleeping on the couch. Zabrina walked in front of him and sat down. They laughed about their roommates being terrible sleepers. He never knew back then, that he would fall in love with her. They were so young, and they knew nothing about this dangerous world outside the walls of Hogwarts. Then, he remembered each and every conversation they had together at midnight. He should've admitted his feelings sooner, he should've been nicer to her and not tease her as much when they were in public. He should've pushed Parkinson away whenever she sat next to him. He was terrified when he saw Lupin attack Zabrina. He carried her all the way to the Hospital Wing, and called Snape for help when he came back to get Lupin. He never forgot how shocked Zabrina was when she saw the gash on her left forearm. He remembered their dance. She was so beautiful that night, and he never forgot how nervous he was when he caught her from falling. He remembered giving her a Christmas gift, and she had it on ever since. He also remembered their first kiss. He remembered the fascinated look on her face when he showed her the parade. She was smiling so brightly that night. He remembered the birthday gift she gave him when she took him out to see the sunrise. He took out the locket from his pocket. He saw her purple eyes in the photograph. He remembered the way her eyes would sparkle whenever she found something interesting. He remembered the way she touched that old ruby on her wrist whenever she was sad. He remembered how frightened she sounded when she was in the dark. He remembered how many times he had to walk her to the bathroom back in Malfoy Manor because the house was so dark. He slept next to her every night, protecting her from whatever reason she was scared of the dark.

"Bloody idiot," he said "can't even protect herself from her father."

All he wanted to do was protect Zabrina. He wasn't on the Dark Lord's or the Order's side. He was there simply to guard Zabrina, but he couldn't even do that. He closed the locket and cried himself to sleep that night, just like he did every night after her fall.

 _WWWWW_

Lupin was more than depressed; he was more than broken. He was dying inside. His little girl was on her bed, so soft and quiet, and he never left her side. He would hold her hand, and curse himself for letting her go to Hogwarts. If only she didn't go, and stayed within his protection, she would've at least been alive. She wouldn't have had to go through all the pain, and reality, and Voldemort. Voldemort was no father, no human, no creature. He was the devil himself, walking in human form. He didn't know love, or friendship, or care. He didn't have the ability to love his own child, but Lupin loved Zabrina with all his heart. Voldemort couldn't even love his own flesh, and Lupin loved a child, who started out as a stranger, more than himself. But he couldn't do anything for his little girl. He couldn't save her, or protect her, or say a final goodbye before her last breath. He closed his eyes and kissed the back of her hand. Oh, how much he missed his child, and how sad it was that he could never see her again, even though she was right in front of him, so close yet so far.

 _WWWWW_

Voldemort sat down and closed his eyes. He stroked Nagini's head and let out a sigh.

 _She ran downstairs and saw his figure. He grew quite thin, and his dark handsome features were almost gone. Their eyes met._

" _Tom," she gave him a polite nod._

" _Athena," he did the same._

" _What brings you here?"_

" _You already know why I'm here," Tom said in a cold voice. He's never spoken to her like that before._

" _Must you do this?"_

" _I don't have much time." He said. "I need to kill another wizard family in a few minutes."_

" _Which one, the Potters?"_

" _Yes," he stepped closer to her. "It turns out they made a fatal mistake by trusting someone useless and fearful."_

" _You did the same thing." She said. "You made a mistake by trusting me."_

" _You weren't useless," He raised his wand, "and definitely not a mistake."_

" _Go ahead." she closed her eyes. "Kill me when you can."_

" _I only kill people if they're begging for death."_

" _I don't beg." She opened her eyes and glared at her old lover. He's changed so much, and it hurt to have to act so coldly to him._

" _Please, that makes the killing so much more exciting."_

" _You may kill me now," she stepped closer to him, "but I've died years ago when you left me. The Tom I have loved is now dead, for he is not the man I see in front of me." Her face was now inches from his. "He is not this monster."_

 _He pointed his wand at her throat. "Then I see no reason to be merciful."_

 _She glared into his eyes and held his wand._

" _Avada Kedavra." They said at the same time._

 _She flew back as the green lights exploded on her. He walked towards her lifeless body and closed her eyes. He took out an old necklace from his pocket, and took off hers from her neck. He gave this to her for her birthday on their seventh year at Hogwarts. She complained about his terrible taste in gifts, but never took it off ever since she put it on. He held the two together and they moved. His snake slid around her skull, and wrapped it slowly._

" _Forgive me, Athena." He kissed her forehead and left, leaving the two necklaces abandoned on her left forearm._


	26. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:** LONG TIME NO SEE YAS? I'm back, yes, I know, praise the LORD.

 _WWWWW_

Chapter 25

Lupin came back with Tonks and his baby. They were out to pick a spot to bury Zabrina. When they walked in, they saw a girl sitting on the couch. She had midnight-black hair, pale skin, red lips, and deep purple eyes.

"Hey Dad," she stood up and smiled, "Tonks, and Teddy."

Lupin held her without hesitation. Tonks joined in, and Zabrina had to hold the baby so Tonks could wipe off her tears.

"This isn't a dream, right?" Lupin asked.

"No Dad," she pinched his arm. "See?"

"Well," Lupin sniffed "you fooled the world."

Zabrina laughed. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not much," Tonks smirked "although you've almost been buried."

Just then, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley burst into the house.

"What is it Arthur-"

"No time to talk. Harry's at Hogwarts. Go. Now. Hogsmeade," and they Apparated.

Lupin looked at Tonks and Zabrina wearily.

"Go on dear," Tonks said. "I'll stay here with Zabrina and Draco."

"Alright," Lupin said and he Apparated to Hogwarts.

"Go upstairs and you'll find Draco. I'll be right back," Tonks said.

"Where are you going?"

"To mother's. You honestly think I'll let my husband fight alone?"

Zabrina smiled. "No, what about Teddy?"

"That's why I'm going to mother's!" Tonks said and Apparated as well.

Zabrina went upstairs to Draco's room, and knocked on the door. There wasn't an answer, so Zabrina stepped in. She saw Draco sitting on his bed, staring at nothing.

"Hey," Zabrina said quietly as she stepped in.

Draco immediately looked up. "You-"

"Yes Draco," she forced a smile. "I'm so sorry."

He kneeled in front of her. She walked to him immediately and did the same.

"You were dead!" he cried. "I saw you get killed!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't die, Draco," she whispered. "Don't you remember what I told you about me all those years ago?"

Draco pushed himself back and cupped her face with his palms. He stared into her eyes and made sure she was looking back into his. He missed those eyes, those deep purple eyes, and he fell in love once again, just like he always did whenever he saw her. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Zabrina swore time stopped at that point, and she forgot about everything. She closed her eyes and held his arms. They stayed like that for an eternity, or an hour, or a minute, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that he was with her right now, and she was with him. When they finally became two again, she wiped his cheeks with her thumbs.

"We gotta go, Draco," Zabrina whispered. "He's at Hogwarts."

"Can't we just stay here?"

"Like I'll let that happen."

Tonks entered the room and smiled when she saw the two. "I know this is really annoying, but I really need to go. Are you two coming?"

"Yes," Zabrina said and pulled Draco up. "Let's go."

 _WWWWW_

It was still quiet, as everyone was just waiting for the moment to arrive. Zabrina followed Tonks as she went up the stairs and found Lupin.

"You shouldn't have-"

"Like I'll let you die on your own," Tonks said as she kissed him.

"You brought them, too?" Lupin said in a shocked voice.

"They wanted to come," Tonks smiled. "They'll be fine, dear. Zabrina, go find your friends when it's still safe. I heard that the Slytherins were in the dungeons."

Zabrina nodded and went down with Draco.

When she went down, she saw all of her friends trapped behind bars.

"Daphne!" Zabrina yelled.

"Zabrina?" Daphne yelled back.

Zabrina ran towards the cell. "Why are you guys here?"

"Parkinson wanted Harry sent to You-Know-Who," Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Well that explains everything."

"Listen, Zabrina. I'm sorry I avoided you for the past two years. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't scared of you, but-"

"It's alright, Daphne," Zabrina smiled. "It's alright."

Daphne sighed. "Oh thank Merlin, I thought you were mad at me."

"Why would I?" Zabrina stepped back. "Now embrace yourselves."

Everyone stepped back.

" _Bombarda Maxima!"_ she yelled. The bars, and parts of the brick walls, exploded, and the Slytherins ran out.

Daphne hugged Zabrina. "What are you gonna do now?"

"Well what do you think I'll do, watch Harry get his ass kicked?"

"Well, yes," Millicent and Tracey stepped in as well.

"I want to join!" Violet yelled.

"No, you'll stay somewhere safe. You're still not of age yet-"

"Oh come on, Zabrina. We might die by tomorrow anyways. Let her have something to remember."

Zabrina rolled her eyes. "Fine."

She saw Draco drag Crabbe and Goyle out of the dungeons. Goyle didn't really have the chance to bother Zabrina again, and Crabbe wasn't interested. Blaise stepped out and ran towards Daphne.

"You staying?" he asked.

"Yeah," Daphne hugged him. "You can go if you want."

"I'm not letting anyone hurt you."

"Oh yes, and the two die together. End of story, can we move on now?" Tracey said.

"Right," the two said and they all ran upstairs.

 _WWWWW_

The battle had begun. Bright lights shot through everywhere and everything. Death Eaters were hexing, or maybe even killing, students and adults by the minute. She was looking for Draco, which was impossible because all the students in Hogwarts were running around all over the place. She bumped into Hermione.

"Zabrina you're alive!"

"Yes, have you seen Draco?"

"Well, no actually. What are you doing here?"

"Well obviously, I'm here to fight."

"Oh, well Ron and I are going off now. Hope to see you again!" She yelled as she ran with Ron.

She ran around the castle, searching for Draco, when she heard someone laugh. Fred and another Weasley was just outside the Room of Requirement.

"Fred!" Zabrina yelled.

"Zabrina?" Fred looked shocked for a moment. "Well I guess the Dark Lord's daughter could defy death as well."

"Oh shut up."

"Ah, so you're Zabrina. I've heard a lot about you," The Weasley shook her hand. "I'm Percey Weasley."

"So, what's brought you here?" Fred asked.

Before she said anything, there was a large sound coming from nearby. Zabrina pushed Fred and Percy, and felt a hand pull her away from an unknown heat behind her. She looked up as she saw Draco right beside her.

"Are you bloody mad? You could've been killed!" Draco yelled.

"Are you two alright?" Zabrina ignored Draco.

"Never better," Fred smirked. Percy raised his thumb.

Just then, she heard Voldemort's voice echo the castle.

"If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one…" and he led on about him being merciful. He commanded the other Death Eaters to retreat, and gave Harry an hour to come to the Forbidden Forest.

 _WWWWW_

She saw endless people, either injured, dead, or weeping. She stopped to see Lavender Brown, Ron's ex, and Colin Creevy lying on a mat asleep. Zabrina walked down the Hall, searching for the two people she loved most. She almost tripped over a body, and she stopped to see it. Tears were blurring her eyesight as she held on to her dad's hand holding Tonks's.

The memories started to come back like a movie. She would step on his feet while he was teaching her how to dance. He always liked his hot cocoa with coffee powder on it. He would always forget where the tree decorations were, although it's him who puts it under the couch every year. They would bake cookies, and decorate the gingerbread house, admire their tree, and spend a gift-less Christmas together. They would save up coins and galleons so they could go Christmas cookie shopping together. They would go to a muggle grocery shop together, and he would run while pushing the cart she was riding on. They would eat ice cream and play tag at a nearby playground. He would push her on the swingset, and she would always yell at him to go higher, but he never did because he feared he might lose control over his strength. He would wait for her at the bottom of the slide with open arms, and held her and spun her around when she reached the bottom. He would let her sit on his lap and read to her his books that were way too hard for her, because he didn't own and couldn't afford any children's books. They would lie down in their backyard and point at weird clouds and name each and every one of them. She would always drag him downstairs with his eyes blindfolded on his birthday, and present him a birthday cake she always burnt. He would still eat the cake, and say it was the most delicious cake he's ever tasted, even if he had to spit it out when he thought she wasn't looking. He would always lift her up and spin her around whenever he came home after his transformation ended, and she would kiss every scar on his face. He would wave goodbye to her every year when she went on the Hogwarts Express, smiling. He would send her an owl every day, and she would reply every day. He hoped that she would make great friends, and she did. He gave her all the knowledge he knew, and loved her with all his heart. He gave her his everything, and she couldn't even say goodbye properly.

Zabrina turned around and Draco wrapped his arms around her. For the first time in her life, she cried.

"I'm so sorry Zabrina." He whispered.

Just then, everyone started going outside. They followed, only to see all the Death Eaters standing behind Voldemort. He was announcing the death of Harry Potter, and demanded surrender. He was now accepting those who wanted to become Death Eaters.


End file.
